Kästchen
by Chilla
Summary: Mungkin kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dan sebelumnya. / AU.
1. Chapter 1

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di bawah lampu jalan. Salju turun mengenai topi rajut yang dipakai sang gadis, dan membasahi langsung rambut sang pemuda yang tak ditutupi apapun.

"Hei—"

Gadis itu hampir menjatuhkan tas berisi kue yang ada di tangannya, mata hijaunya membeku.

Sang pemuda menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau…?"

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya terbata-bata, lalu menutupnya lagi dengan telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dingin.

Si pemuda mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

* * *

 **Kästchen**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini. **  
**

 **Catatan** : emm... mungkin AU. ini terinspirasi dari _fanfic_ SasoSaku-nya kak **Nana Bodt** yang judulnya **Touch**. Ah, feels. :') mantap kak Nanaa.

* * *

 **[** _kästchen / casket_ **]**

* * *

 **i.**

Pasir besi.

Ia melompat menghindar dengan lincah; tarian di atas kematian yang bisa menyergap kapan saja. Sendinya terkait dengan benang-benang tak kasat mata. Ototnya serasa didorong kekuatan tak terlihat.

 _Satetsu_.

Wanita tua itu memberitahunya di sela-sela bising yang memekakkan telinga. _Satetsu_. Itu namanya. Kepingan informasi berdatangan sayup-sayup di kepala gadis itu. Orang yang sedang dilawannya memiliki hubungan dengan wanita tua yang membantunya saat ini—

 _Siapa, siapa?_

Cucunya.

Kepingan informasi itu datang begitu saja, ia tak ingat mengapa ia bisa mengetahuinya, mengapa ia bisa melawan pemuda di depannya, _mengapa ia bisa berada disini sekarang—_

* * *

 **ii.**

Sakura Stärke terbangun di pagi musim dingin yang bersalju dengan napas terengah-engah.

* * *

 **iii.**

Kopi yang diseduhnya terlalu pahit.

Ia mengernyitkan keningnya—merasa tak puas akan rasa kopi itu, tapi meminumnya juga pada akhirnya. Ditatapnya monitor dengan mata berkantung yang jarang sekali berkedip. Ia mengklik ikon ' _refresh_ ', lalu menunggu. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengetukkan jarinya ke mouse keras.

"Sebaiknya kau meng- _upgrade_ anti virusnya, Sasori."

Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku baru melakukannya bulan lalu, Itachi. Versi barunya sudah ada?"

Rekan kerjanya mengangguk.

"Cepat sekali."

Ia menyesap kopinya lagi, sementara rekannya menaruh map plastik berisi beberapa lembar kertas di mejanya. Ia menatap map itu, lalu menoleh ke rekan kerjanya lagi.

"Desain yang sudah dibuat Deidara. Ia ingin kau melihatnya dan memberikan _feedback_."

Cangkir ditaruh. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Bilang padanya aku sedang sibuk."

Rekan kerjanya, Itachi Schwarz, menghela napas panjang. Sekilas ekspresinya tampak seperti tengah menahan senyum. "Ia akan tahu kalau aku berbohong, Sasori."

Sasori mengklik tombol ' _refresh_ ' lagi, kali ini dengan _mouse_ yang ditekan agak terlalu keras. "Bocah merepotkan," ia bergumam samar, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Di belakangnya, rekan kerjanya hanya tertawa kecil, sebelum kemudian memberitahukan bahwa ia akan mengirimkan _file_ yang sedang dikerjakannya lewat _email_. Sasori mengangkat alis.

"Bukankah kau belum menyelesaikannya?"

Itachi menggeleng. "Aku tidak menambahkan _shading_ , tapi kukira kau akan mengerti."

"Oh? Tumben, biasanya kau selalu mengerjakan sampai tuntas." _Tidak seperti bocah merepotkan itu_ , ia menambahkan dalam hati.

Itachi tersenyum. "Aku izin pulang lebih cepat. Adikku berulang tahun hari ini."

* * *

 **iv.**

Sasori sekilas melihat bayangan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda di layar monitornya, namun ketika ia berkedip—layar berganti lagi dengan _file_ sketsa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

* * *

 **v.**

"Kau masih berharap pada Sasuke, huh?"

Sakura Stärke menatap mata hijau sahabatnya dengan alis terangkat. "H-hei!"

Sahabatnya, Ino Blume, mendecakkan lidahnya. "Sudahlah, Sakura…" ia menyuap spageti yang dipesannya lalu mengunyahnya terburu-buru. "Aku saja sudah tak suka lagi padanya, loh. Dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, duh."

Sakura mendengus. "Tapi dari awal kau kan cuma sekadar menaksirnya iseng, Ino. Lagipula," nadanya berubah menjadi seperti seseorang yang tengah membisikkan rahasia penting, "sekarang kan kau sudah bersama si pucat aneh itu, Ino!"

Sahabatnya mengernyitkan keningnya mendadak. "Hah, si pucat aneh? Namanya Sai, Sakura!" ia bersungut-sungut sedikit.

Sakura tertawa geli. "Iya, iya, tahu kok. Tidak usah panas begitu," tukasnya bercanda. Ino ikut tertawa juga pada akhirnya.

"Hei, Sakura," Ino mengalihkan topik, ekspresinya kelihatan serius, "akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatan lelah. Ada apa?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia menyedot jus jeruknya perlahan, pikirannya menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, sih," ia menyendok _cheese cake_ -nya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Hanya saja… akhir-akhir ini aku bermimpi aneh."

Ino mengangkat alis. "Jangan bilang kau mimpi tentang Sasuke lagi."

Sakura terbatuk keras. "Bukan itu!" sahutnya cepat. Ino menyeringai lebar. "Hal yang... lain."

"Ceritakan."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku mimpi sedang berada di sebuah pertempuran… melawan seorang pemuda berambut merah. Ada seorang wanita tua yang membantuku…"

* * *

 **vi.**

Bola mata berwarna hijau cerah menatapnya dengan berapi-api.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?!"

Ia hanya menatap gadis itu pasif.

"Apa kau mengerti apa hidup itu? Apakah keluarga itu?!"

 _Plak._

Tamparan keras. Pipinya remuk.

Ia tak bergeming, mata hazelnya hanya menatap gadis di depannya datar.

"Hei… apakah itu yang seharusnya dikatakan seorang _shinobi_?"

 _Shinobi_. Kata itu. Ia seorang _shinobi_. Ia seorang ninja. Ia seorang petarung.

 _Darimana ia tahu arti kata itu? Mengapa ia berada disini?_

.

 _Dan… mengapa Neneknya menatapnya seperti itu…?_

* * *

 **vii.**

Sasori Schnitzer terbangun di depan monitor yang tengah menyala—badannya terasa dingin. Ia bangkit perlahan, mengusap matanya tanpa suara, lalu diam memandangi _screen-saver_ di depannya dengan pandangan tak fokus.

* * *

 **ix.**

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di bawah lampu jalan. Salju turun mengenai topi rajut yang dipakai sang gadis, dan membasahi langsung rambut sang pemuda yang tak ditutupi apapun.

"Hei—"

Gadis itu hampir menjatuhkan tas berisi kue yang ada di tangannya, mata hijaunya membeku.

Sang pemuda menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau…?"

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya terbata-bata, lalu menutupnya lagi dengan telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dingin.

Si pemuda mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

* * *

 **x.**

Sakura Stärke menggigit bibirnya.

Ya. _Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dan sebelumnya._

Mata hazel pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Sakura melempar pandangannya ke tiang lampu yang ditutupi salju.

 _Ya, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya_. Kau mengganggu mimpi-mimpiku.

Ia ingin mengatakan hal itu, namun lidahnya terasa kaku. Sakura menghela napas perlahan—uap hangat muncul di udara kosong—lalu menatap pemuda di depannya lekat-lekat.

Tapi mata hazel itu ternyata tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah sedang melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Kau…" katanya setengah berbisik. Suaranya serak. "Aku pernah melihatmu."

Sakura berkedip.

"Aku juga," ia membalas pada akhirnya. "Kau selalu muncul di…" ia terdiam sebentar, dalam hati merasa konyol. Mungkinkah pemuda itu akan menertawakannya? "Kau selalu muncul di mimpiku, Tuan."

Pemuda itu, rambut merahnya tampak mencolok sekaligus acak-acakan di saat yang bersamaan, tak melepaskan pandangannya yang menusuk. "Kau juga selalu muncul di mimpiku."

Hening melingkupi mereka berdua dengan berat, seperti lonceng gereja yang kehilangan bunyinya.

"Tapi… aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," balas Sakura dengan suara setengah terbata. Aura pemuda ini tampak… sedikit aneh. Seakan tengah berhadapan dengan udara kosong. "Kecuali dalam mimpiku."

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengangguk, tapi Sakura melihat bahwa sepasang mata hazel itu terlihat kalem sekaligus muram di saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

 **xi.**

"Mungkin kita pernah bertemu… di kehidupan yang sebelumnya."

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung.**_

* * *

 _ **Kästchen = casket  
Stärke = strength  
Schwarz = black  
Blume = flower  
Schnitzer = carver  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mungkin kita pernah bertemu… di kehidupan yang sebelumnya."

* * *

 **[** _kästchen / casket_ **]**

* * *

 **xii.**

Sakura tercekat.

"Kehidupan sebelumnya?"

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, iris hazelnya tampak melebar sejenak. "Nenekku," ia menjeda kalimatnya, pandangannya dialihkan ke samping, "ia percaya pada reinkarnasi."

Sakura terdiam.

"Reinkarnasi, ya…" gadis itu memungut lagi tasnya yang tadi terjatuh, lalu menyampirkannya di pundak. "Kau sendiri… apakah kau percaya pada hal itu?"

Ia menggeleng. Lalu mata hazelnya—yang bagi Sakura tampak mencolok—menyipit sekilas.

"Kau percaya?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana, ya? Aku ini tipe orang..." ia tampak geli pada dirinya sendiri, "yang percaya pada dongeng, sih. Menurutku, hal itu mungkin terjadi," ia mengangguk. Pemuda di depannya menyipitkan matanya sekali lagi, seakan gadis itu baru saja mengatakan hal yang konyol.

"Oh? Begitu, ya," balasnya singkat. "Tapi, kalau begitu…"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat itu dengan penasaran. Ada sesuatu di dalam cara pemuda itu mengatakannya yang membuat gadis itu merasa dingin.

"Kalau begitu... di kehidupan yang sebelumnya, kita pernah saling membunuh, Nona."

* * *

 **xiii.**

"Ah, Sasori? Kau sudah pulang."

Wanita itu menurunkan selimutnya, menyambut pemuda yang berdiri di pintu kamar dengan senyum lebar.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menutup pintu, lalu menaruh kantung plastik berisi apel yang dibawanya di nakas. "Sudah baikan?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, matanya yang berwarna hampir senada dengan mata pemuda itu tampak cerah. "Kurasa lusa aku sudah bisa masuk kerja lagi."

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Ibu tidak usah bekerja lagi," tukasnya serius."Gajiku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kita berdua. Aku juga masih bisa mengirim uang untuk Nenek," ia menambahkan seraya menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat.

Wanita itu memandanginya tak setuju. "Tapi kau menambah jam kerjamu untuk itu, Sasori."

Sasori menggeleng. "Aku menambah jam kerja karena ada bocah rekan kerjaku yang tak bisa diandalkan," balasnya datar. "Bukan karena gajiku kurang, Ibu."

Wanita berambut cokelat itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar di dipan, sebelum kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengacak rambut pemuda di depannya dengan sayang. "Hahaha," ia tertawa lembut, "sepertinya kau kesal pada rekan kerjamu itu, ya?"

Sasori menyeringai tipis. "Jangan ditanya."

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Semangat, ya," balasnya riang. "Kau sudah makan malam?"

Sasori mengangguk, lalu menanyakan hal yang sama pada Ibunya. Begitu mengetahui bahwa wanita itu sudah makan tadi, ia mengangguk puas lalu memberitahukan kalau ia membeli apel untuknya.

"Wah, terima kasih," wanita itu tersenyum lebar. "Tapi simpan dulu di kulkas ya, Sayang? Besok pagi baru kumakan."

Sasori, yang tengah membereskan kertas-kertas yang ada di meja, menoleh dengan mata hazel yang menyipit. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

Ibunya tertawa. "Tapi, kau kan memang kesayangan Ibu."

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Ibu."

"Bagiku, kau akan selalu menjadi bocah kecilku," wanita itu tersenyum geli, "haha, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Sasori."

Pemuda itu hanya menghela napas sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil. Ia memandangi Ibunya selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil sisir yang ada di meja rias.

"Rambut Ibu berantakan. Sini kurapikan."

Wanita itu tertawa riang. "Oh, kau baik sekali. Ada uban tidak?"

Sasori menyusuri rambut cokelat panjang wanita itu dengan jarinya. "Tentu saja tidak. Ibu."

Mereka berdua saling menikmati kesunyian yang menyenangkan setelah itu, sementara Sasori menguraikan beberapa helaian yang kusut yang ada di rambut Ibunya dengan lembut.

* * *

 **xiv.**

"Halo, Sakura? Ada apa?" sebuah suara riang menjawab dari ujung telepon. "Oh ya, Sasuke ulang tahun hari ini, loh!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas panjang secara berlebihan, lalu membalas dengan sengit. "Hei, bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan, Ino!"

Tawa geli bergema dari ujung telepon.

"Oke, oke," Ino menyahut di sela-sela tawanya. "Ada gosip baru yang ingin kau ceritakan, Nona?"

Sakura menghela napas sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian tertawa pendek. "Ehm, bukan gosip sih," gumamnya ragu, "aku cuma ingin cerita saja."

"Oke, apapun itu, ceritakan!" balas sahabatnya bersemangat.

Sakura terdiam sebentar. "Kemarin aku bertemu dengan pemuda yang aku temui di mimpiku itu."

"Oh?"

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa seperti sudah mengenalnya lama," Sakura menggigit bibirnya sejenak. "Ia sendiri juga kelihatan sama terkejutnya dengan aku sewaktu kita bertemu."

"Hmm…"

"Kau percaya reinkarnasi, Ino?"

Sahabatnya tak langsung menjawab. "Reinkarnasi? Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

Sakura membalik-balik lembaran kertas yang ada di mejanya, hanya sekadar untuk mencari distraksi. "Pemuda itu bilang kalau mungkin kami berdua pernah bertemu di kehidupan yang sebelumnya."

Jeda sebentar dari ujung telepon. "Oh… begitu. Mungkin ia cuma bercanda, Sakura?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangkat alisnya. "Kurasa tidak. Ekspresinya serius sekali ketika mengatakan itu, Ino."

Hening sebentar.

"Tapi… bukan itu yang membuatku merasa kepikiran sampai sekarang."

Terdengar suara gumaman pelan dari seberang. "Hm?"

"Yang membuatku merasa bingung… adalah sewaktu ia bilang kalau kami berdua pernah saling membunuh di kehidupan yang sebelumnya." Sakura menghela napas panjang.

Ino terdiam sebentar. "Hoh? Aneh sekali," terdengar suara sahabatnya yang sedang mendecakkan lidah. "Tapi di mimpimu, kau memang bilang kalau kalian berdua sedang bertarung, sih. Jadi itu mungkin saja."

Sakura terdiam.

"Menurutmu, apakah ia membenciku, Ino?"

Jeda sebentar, sebelum kemudian terdengar suara tawa dari seberang telepon. "Hahaha," Ino memelankan suara tawanya, "mengapa ia membencimu untuk sesuatu yang bahkan belum tentu terjadi?"

"Menurutmu, apakah reinkarnasi adalah sesuatu yang mungkin, Ino?"

Ino menghentikan tawanya.

"Yah, itu bisa saja terjadi, sih. Omong-omong, kurasa kau nanti akan bertemu lagi dengannya, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam.

* * *

 **xv.**

"Halo? Hei Sasuke, jangan ditutup dulu teleponnya! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku…"

Sasori melirik sumber suara panik yang terdengar dari meja yang berjarak tiga meter darinya di ruangan itu. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tampak sedang berbicara di ponselnya dengan ekspresi kelewat serius.

"Aku tahu kau melewatkan makan siang lagi..."

Sasori berusaha fokus sepenuhnya pada _file_ yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Kau benar sudah makan? Jangan menunda-nunda makan siang, nanti kau sakit."

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengklik ikon ' _refresh_ ' beberapa kali.

"Apa perlu kutelepon _delivery_ ke tempatmu?"

Sasori melirik lagi rekan kerjanya yang sedang menelepon itu. Kali ini ia menghela napas panjang.

"Oh, oke. Oh ya, nanti pulang mau kujemput?"

Sasori berusaha untuk mengembalikan fokusnya lagi ke _file_ yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Iya, iya, tidak usah sewot begitu. Sampai nanti, Sasuke."

Telepon ditutup.

Rekan kerjanya, Itachi Schwarz kembali berpaling ke komputernya. Sasori mengklik ikon untuk menambahkan layer baru di _file_ yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Kau tahu, Itachi," katanya setengah bergumam, "kau memperlakukan adikmu seperti… bocah lima tahun."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputernya. "Hm? Apa iya?"

Sasori menahan keinginan untuk menghembuskan napas keras-keras. "…ya, Itachi."

Rekan kerjanya tertawa kecil. "Hmm…" pemuda berambut hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke komputernya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, ia memang sering menunda-nunda makan siang. Aku tidak mau ia sakit, itu saja."

Sasori ingin membalas, ' _kurasa ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri_ ', namun memilih untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu ruangan terpentang dengan suara gaduh.

"Sasori, kau harus lihat ini!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang mengenakan jaket biru tua bertuliskan 'l _ife is a bang, yeah!_ " di punggungnya memasuki ruangan dengan bersemangat. Sasori menahan keinginan untuk memijat dahinya yang mendadak terasa pusing.

"Kurasa kau akan menyukai desainnya, _yeah_!"

Ia menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya melirik pemuda berambut pirang itu sekilas. "Bocah, bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" ia mengernyitkan keningnya sewaktu melihat pemuda itu menyeringai lebar padanya. "Baiklah… bawa kemari desainnya. Jangan protes kalau kubilang itu membuat mataku sakit."

* * *

 **xvi.**

"Wanita… memang suka melakukan hal-hal yang tidak berguna, ya."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menatapnya dengan iris hijau yang dipenuhi kemarahan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?!"

Ia hanya menatap gadis itu pasif.

 _Waktunya sudah tak lama lagi._

Ia.

Akan.

.

.

Mati.

.

 _Mengapa Ibu dan Ayah memeluknya?_

.

 _Tapi… mereka tidak hidup._

* * *

 **xvii.**

Di kehidupan yang sebelumnya, ia bukanlah seorang manusia.

* * *

 **xviii.**

Sasori Schnitzer terbangun di mejanya, lalu menatap monitornya yang menampakkan _screen-saver_ dengan iris hazel yang tampak pucat. Ia menggosok matanya yang terasa sedikit berair, sebelum kemudian bangkit dan menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa dingin di kursi kerjanya.

Ia memandangi tangannya. Berkeringat, namun terlihat hidup.

 _Tetap terlihat hidup._

Ia meraih ponselnya, lalu memencet nomor yang ada di _speed dial_.

"Halo? Ibu?"

Ia ingin mengatakan ' _Ibu masih disana?_ ' dan ' _apakah Ibu baik-baik saja?_ ' lalu ' _Ibu tidak akan mati, kan?_ ' namun mengurungkan niatnya. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya mengatakan ' _tidak apa-apa, maaf mendadak menelepon…_ " sebelum kemudian terdiam sejenak.

"Aku minta maaf karena… aku banyak salah padamu."

Kata-kata selanjutnya, ' _aku menyayangimu_ ', hanya menggantung di ujung lidahnya—tak terucapkan. Setelahnya, ia menutup telepon dengan jari-jari yang terasa dingin.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**


	3. Chapter 3

Di kehidupan yang sebelumnya, ia bukanlah seorang manusia.

* * *

 **[** _kästchen / casket_ **]**

* * *

 **xix.**

Pintu terbuka, dan ia segera menubrukkan badannya ke wanita yang menyambutnya.

"Sasori…?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu memendamkan wajahnya ke pundak wanita itu, menyesap dalam-dalam harum _softener_ yang melekat di bajunya. Tangannya yang dingin melingkari punggung wanita itu erat.

Selang lima belas detik kemudian, ia melepas pelukannya, wajahnya terasa menghangat. Wanita itu memandanginya dengan bingung bercampur cemas.

"Ada apa, Sasori?" tanyanya seraya merangkul pundak pemuda berambut merah itu perlahan.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya memandangi Ibunya dengan iris hazel yang tampak lega, sebelum kemudian sorot matanya melembut. "Tidak," ia katanya pada akhirnya. "…tidak apa-apa."

* * *

 **xx.**

Di kehidupan sebelumnya, ia adalah seorang kriminal.

* * *

 **xxi.**

Malam itu, ia tidak tidur—bayangan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang menatapnya dengan sorot penuh kemarahan membayang di pikirannya.

Ketika jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga, ia bangkit dari kursi meja kerjanya, lalu berjalan melintasi koridor menuju ke dapur. Ketika melewati pintu kamar Ibunya, ia berhenti sebentar—lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya di gagang pintu.

Sejurus kemudian, ia menurunkan tangannya lagi. Kelihatannya Ibunya sudah tidur, dan ia tak ingin membangunkannya.

Begitu sampai di dapur, ia menyalakan lampu dan mengambil bubuk teh dari lemari makan. Dituangnya air ke dalam panci, lalu menaburkan bubuk teh secukupnya. Sembari menunggu tehnya mendidih, ia duduk di kursi meja makan dan membalik-balik buku resep _cake_ yang ditinggalkan Ibunya di atas meja.

Di kehidupannya yang sebelumnya, ia adalah seorang kriminal.

Sasori berhenti di halaman yang menunjukkan resep _chiffon_ _cake_ keju. Ia terdiam sebentar. Mungkin di akhir pekan nanti, ia dapat membuatkan kue ini untuk Ibunya. Wanita itu sangat menyukai keju. Dibacanya resep itu dengan seksama, mengingat langkah-langkah cara membuatnya dalam hati. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mematikan kompor.

Dituangnya teh panas itu ke dalam gelas besar, lalu menambahkan dua sendok gula ke dalamnya. Ia suka teh yang manis. Ibunya sering berkomentar kalau ia selalu menambahkan terlalu banyak gula ke dalam teh yang dibuatnya.

Selagi menunggu tehnya mendingin, ia terdiam—memandangi refleksi dirinya yang terpantul di permukaan cangkir dengan setengah melamun. Matanya yang sayu tampak semakin berkantung, dan rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan.

Di kehidupannya yang sebelumnya, ia adalah seorang kriminal.

Sasori mengangkat cangkirnya, lalu meniup tehnya perlahan. Di kehidupan yang sebelumnya, ia bukanlah orang baik-baik. Pernyataan itu meninggalkan sedikit rasa pahit di ujung lidahnya. Tak masalah, ia tahu bahwa dirinya memang tak bisa dibilang sebagai orang yang baik hati dan berpembawaan lembut. Ia keras, tak sabaran, dan bermulut tajam. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, ia bisa dibilang sebagai orang yang… jujur. Meskipun dirinya dapat berbohong semudah orang mengembuskan napas jika ia mau—namun ia sama sekali tak menikmatinya.

Ia adalah tipe orang yang selalu memegang kata-katanya.

Sasori menyesap tehnya, lalu terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk menambahkan lagi satu sendok gula ke dalamnya. Sembari mengaduk tehnya, pikirannya berkeliling ke hal-hal lain.

Di kehidupan yang sebelumnya, orangtuanya tak ada di sampingnya.

Sasori menyesap tehnya yang dirasanya sudah cukup manis dengan perlahan. Pernyataan itu membuatnya merasa muram sekaligus khawatir di saat yang bersamaan. Ia tak dapat membayangkan hidup tanpa Ibunya di kehidupannya yang sekarang. Ayahnya memang sudah meninggal ketika ia masih kecil, dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Ia melihat bayangan Ibunya sekilas di cangkir teh yang sedang dipegangnya. Wanita itu tampak begitu riang dan bahagia seperti biasa. Ia selalu menganggap kalau Ibunya adalah seorang wanita yang cantik. Tapi ia tak pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Sama seperti ia tak pernah menyampaikan pada Ibunya—kalau ia sangat menyayangi wanita itu.

Sasori menyesap tehnya lagi, pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai emosi yang tak dimengerti olehnya—dan malam ini, ia merasa tak mengantuk sama sekali.

* * *

 **xxii.**

"Rambutnya berwarna merah, Ino."

Gadis berambut pirang itu menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menutupi mata hijau cerahnya, sebelum kemudian memandang sahabatnya dengan senyum lebar. "Oh ya? Aku jarang menemui orang yang berambut merah di kota ini."

Sahabatnya, Sakura Stärke, mengangguk sebelum kemudian menyesap _lemon_ _tea_ -nya. "Kau pasti akan langsung mengingatnya. Rambut merahnya mencolok sekali. Selain itu…" ia mengaduk-aduk minumannya seraya melempar pandangannya ke samping. "Ada sesuatu di matanya yang membuatmu tampak merasa seakan sedang… diamati dengan tajam."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, sebelum kemudian tertawa. "Kelihatannya orang ini mengganggu pikiranmu sekali, ya?" tukasnya dengan alis terangkat. "Apakah dia tampan?" tanyanya seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Sakura hampir tersedak minumannya.

"Ehm… bagaimana ya?" ia menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau menurutku…" mata hijaunya tampak berkabut sejenak, rona kemerahan muncul di pipinya. "Iya, sih. Ia… cukup tampan."

Ino meletakkan kabel _earphone_ yang daritadi dimainkannya, lalu tertawa keras.

" _Well_ , Sakura," ia menghentikan tawanya, lalu memandangi sahabatnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Sepertinya kau berjodoh dengannya."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terbatuk mendadak.

"Hah?"

Ino menghirup _cappuccino_ -nya, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Oh, jelas sekali kalau kau tertarik padanya, Sakura. Selain itu," ia menghirup _cappuccino_ -nya lagi, "kalian berdua juga sering memimpikan satu sama lain. Kurang apa lagi, coba?"

Sakura terdiam, memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan iris hijaunya yang membulat.

"Kau ngaco, Ino."

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mengangkat bahunya, sebelum menyesap _cappuccino_ -nya lagi. "Yah, terserah," gumamnya santai, "tapi itu kelihatannya memang benar, lho."

Sakura mengaduk _lemon_ _tea_ -nya dengan pandangan tak fokus, sementara rona kemerahan menyebar di pipinya

"Tapi, Ino…"

"Hm?"

Sakura meminum _lemon_ _tea_ -nya seraya menggenggam gelasnya erat-erat. "Kurasa…" ia terdiam sebentar. "Kurasa aku tak keberatan kalau seandainya ia adalah jodohku, Ino."

Kali ini, gadis berambut pirang itulah yang hampir tersedak oleh minumannya—sebelum kemudian tawa keras darinya memecah ketenangan di kafe itu.

* * *

 **xxiii.**

"Aku sudah menambahkan _shading_ -nya, Ita—" kalimat yang diucapkannya terhenti begitu ia mendapati wajah seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang tampak familiar, terpampang di layar komputer rekan kerjanya itu.

"Oh, Sasori," pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh, dan tersenyum. "Kau sudah menambahkan _shading_ -nya? Terima kasih," balasnya kalem, sebelum kemudian memutar kursinya sehingga posisinya kini berhadapan dengan rekan kerjanya itu.

Sasori memicingkan matanya. "Kau sedang… mengerjakan apa?"

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, sebelum kemudian berpaling ke layar komputernya. "Oh, aku sedang mengedit foto adikku," jelasnya dengan nada santai. "ia baru saja diterima sebagai pegawai tetap di perusahaan tempatnya magang, dan pihak HRD meminta fotonya untuk dipasang pada buku data perusahaan." Itachi mengklik ikon _save_ , sebelum kemudian berpaling ke rekan kerjanya lagi. "Kurasa di semua foto yang ia miliki, ekspresinya terlalu… suram, sehingga aku mengeditnya sedikit."

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya memandangi rekan kerjanya dengan iris hazelnya pasif, tak tahu lagi harus membalas apa.

"…oh, oke," katanya pada akhirnya. "Kalau ada lagi yang kau perlukan, beritahukan saja," tambahnya singkat. Itachi mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu Sasori berlalu dari meja kerja rekannya itu.

"Oh ya, Sasori?"

Sasori, yang sudah duduk di meja kerjanya, menoleh lagi pada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Nanti sewaktu istirahat, kau mau makan siang di kafe depan kantor?" tawarnya sembari tersenyum. "Kudengar kau menyukai _pancake_ es krim, dan kafe itu sedang menawarkan promo minggu ini."

Sasori terdiam sebentar, sebelum kemudian membalas senyum rekan kerjanya itu dengan senyuman kecil, dan menyetujui ajakannya.

* * *

 **xxiv.**

Sewaktu ia sedang menggigit ceri dari puncak krim yang ada di _pancake_ -nya, pandangannya menangkap sesuatu berwarna merah muda sekilas. Ia memicingkan matanya tanpa suara.

 _Gadis itu_.

Itachi, yang tengah memotong-motong _pie_ dagingnya, mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi rekan kerjanya itu dengan tatapan bertanya. "Ada apa, Sasori?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu segera tersadar, dan mengerjapkan matanya segera. "Tidak apa-apa," ia mengunyah cerinya perlahan. Itachi mengikuti arah pandangan Sasori tadi, lalu memandangi lagi rekan kerjanya itu seolah mengerti sesuatu.

"Oh, kau mengenal Sakura?" Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Hmm, tidak kusangka."

Sasori menghentikan suapannya sejenak. "Namanya… Sakura?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Iya. Sakura Stärke," ia memberitahu sembari mengaduk _punch_ anggur yang dipesannya. "Ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan adikku."

"…oh," balasnya datar. Ia memotong _pancake_ -nya, lalu meratakan es krim cokelat yang ada di tengah-tengah _pancake_ itu. "Sampai sekarang?"

Sasori memicingkan matanya sejenak, tak menyangka akan menanyakan hal yang tak ada urusannya dengannya seperti itu

Tapi Itachi kelihatan tak mempermasalahkannya. "Sudah putus," ia membalas singkat. Sasori mengangkat alis. "Sayang sekali, padahal menurutku ia adalah orang yang sangat sabar dengan tingkah adikku yang seperti itu," Itachi tertawa kecil, sebelum kemudian menyuap _pie_ dagingnya lagi.

Percakapan mereka berdua berpindah ke topik yang lain setelah itu. Sasori mendengarkan Itachi yang sedang menceritakan tentang adiknya yang akhir-akhir ini sering marah-marah padanya—dan menambahkan respon di beberapa bagian, namun mata hazelnya sesekali masih melemparkan pandangan sekilas pada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

* * *

 **xxv.**

Di kehidupan yang sebelumnya, gadis itu pernah membunuhnya.

* * *

 **xxvi.**

Mereka kembali bertemu di bawah lampu jalan pada malam hari yang bersalju. Sang gadis menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, begitu juga dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Kau…?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat alis, lalu mengangguk. "Kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain."

Gadis itu, Sakura Stärke, menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, lalu tersenyum ragu. "Mungkin.. tidak," ia membalas dengan nada seperti sedang menyapa seorang teman lama. "Tapi aku tahu namamu."

Pemuda berambut merah itu, Sasori Schnitzer, menatapnya dengan pasif.

"Namamu adalah Sasori," gadis itu berkata dengan senyum yang melekat di wajahnya. "Benar?"

Sasori terdiam, lalu mengangguk. "Dan kau adalah…. Sakura."

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum lebar, mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat ceria. "Senang mengenalmu, Sasori."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman. Pemuda itu menatap tangan gadis itu dengan pandangan tak terbaca selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian membalas uluran tangannya.

Sakura dapat merasakan kalau tangan pemuda itu… terasa begitu dingin.

Sasori melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka berdua perlahan, lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Ia membalas pandangan gadis itu dengan iris hazelnya yang sayu, namun tak mengatakan apapun.

"Sasori…" kata gadis itu memecah keheningan. Sejenak mata hijau itu tampak… sedih? Prihatin, lebih tepatnya.

"Hm?"

Sakura menelan ludah, lalu melempar pandangannya ke samping sebentar.

"Apakah… kau membenciku?"

* * *

 **xxvii.**

Gadis itu melempar pandangannya lagi ke arahnya, iris hijau itu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Nona."

Ia mengatakan hal itu dengan begitu ringan—seakan kalimat itu adalah sebuah fakta yang seharusnya sudah diketahui gadis itu sejak lama. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih," kata gadis itu setelah hening selama beberapa detik, mata hijaunya tampak riang. "Aku tahu kau takkan membenciku, Sasori."

"Meskipun kau pernah membunuhku?"

Mata gadis itu tampak membeku, sebelum kemudian ia maju selangkah dan memegang pundak pemuda itu dengan kepanikan yang samar.

"Aku…" gadis itu mencengkeram pundaknya sejenak, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit gemetar. "Aku minta maaf untuk hal itu, Sasori."

Sasori membiarkan Sakura mencengkeram pundaknya seolah tengah dilanda kepanikan yang sangat, sebelum kemudian memandangi salju yang ada di dekat sepatu mereka berdua dengan iris hazel yang pasif. Ia teringat akan mata hijau itu yang menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan, pedang yang menusuk dadanya, darah, darah—dan tamparan keras yang mengenai pipinya.

Oh.

 _Semuanya… baik-baik saja._

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menyentuh pergelangan gadis itu dengan jari-jarinya yang sedingin es. Sakura tampak tersadar dari pikirannya—dan menatapnya dengan sorot terkejut.

"Tak apa-apa," katanya pasif. "Lagipula, aku tak merasa seperti orang yang sudah mati."

Sakura menurunkan tangannya dari pundaknya, sebelum kemudian mengusap dahinya perlahan. "Begitu, ya," mata hijau itu kembali bersinar-sinar—meski rona pucat belum sepenuhnya hilang dari wajahnya. "Kau… orang yang baik, Sasori."

Pemuda berambut merah itu memicingkan matanya.

"Tidak," ia menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Aku adalah seorang pembunuh. Di masa lalu," ia memberitahu dengan nada datar.

Sakura mengusap matanya perlahan, iris hijau itu tampak melebar.

"Sasori…?"

"Aku sudah membunuh dua ratus sembilan puluh delapan orang," lanjutnya dengan nada sedatar konblok yang menutupi jalan. Sakura memandanginya dengan iris hijau membulat sempurna.

"Jangan menganggapku sebagai orang baik, Nona," ia mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum yang membias sekilas di mata sayunya, namun iris hazel itu tampak diwarnai kilatan sedih di saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

 **xxviii.**

"Kurasa… kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini."

* * *

 **xxix.**

Ia mematikan api, lalu menuangkan teh yang direbusnya ke dalam teko melalui saringan. Dibawanya teko itu beserta dua cangkir ke meja. Ia menuangkan teh yang masih mengepul itu ke masing-masing cangkir perlahan-lahan.

"Terima kasih," Ibunya mengambil cangkirnya, lalu menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk, lalu memakan rotinya tanpa suara.

"Ibu…" pemuda itu menaruh cangkir yang sedang dipegangnya dengan bunyi ' _tuk'_ samar. Lalu ia terdiam, dan memilih untuk melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

Wanita berambut cokelat yang duduk di seberangnya memandangnya bingung. "Ada apa, Sasori?"

Sasori menggigit rotinya lagi—sekedar untuk mencari distraksi—lalu mencelupkan _croissant_ itu ke dalam supnya. Ibunya memandanginya dengan iris cokelat yang tampak ingin tahu lekat-lekat—seakan menunggunya untuk mengatakan hal apapun yang ingin dikatakannya segera.

"Kalau aku adalah seorang… kriminal, apakah Ibu akan membenciku?"

( _Apakah kau akan tetap menyayangiku?_ )

Wanita itu mengangkat alisnya, sebelum kemudian menyesap tehnya perlahan. "Tidak," balasnya singkat. "Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Sasori?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mencelupkan rotinya ke dalam supnya lagi, sejenak mulutnya terasa dingin. "Tidak…" ia menggigit rotinya perlahan. "Tidak apa-apa."

Ibunya hanya memandanginya lama dengan sorot bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membencimu, Sasori," katanya pada akhirnya, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengacak rambut pemuda itu lembut.

Sasori berjengit sedikit—namun tak menurunkan tangan Ibunya.

"Meskipun aku telah membunuh orang, Ibu?" balasnya setengah berbisik. "Mungkinkah… Ibu tak akan membenciku?"

Wanita berambut cokelat itu memandanginya dengan sorot yang tak terbaca, sebelum kemudian iris cokelat tua itu melembut. "Ya," balasnya dengan pasti. "Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang kau lakukan…"

Sasori mencengkeram pinggir mangkuk supnya dengan jari-jari yang membeku.

"Aku akan tetap menyayangimu, Sasori."

Wanita itu tersenyum, mata cokelatnya tampak begitu hangat sekaligus serius di saat yang bersamaan.

Sasori mengunyah rotinya perlahan—dan dalam hati berdoa agar ia tetap bisa melihat senyum itu untuk keesokan paginya, dan sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bersambung.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Kurasa… kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini."

* * *

 **[** _kästchen / casket_ **]**

* * *

 **xxx.**

"Sasoriiiii!"

Suara pintu yang terbuka mendadak terdengar, disusul suara langkah yang terhenti.

"…Sasori?"

Yang dipanggil hanya membalikkan badannya, sebelum kemudian menatap Ibunya dengan wajah pasif. "Ada apa, Ibu?"

Ada krim yang menempel di hidungnya, dan rambut merahnya terkena bubuk halus seperti terigu.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu mengangkat alisnya, sebelum kemudian tawa geli meluncur darinya. "Ah, Sayang," ia maju, dan memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh putranya itu. "Kau lagi buat apa?"

Sasori mundur selangkah, tangannya yang memegang sendok pengaduk tampak menyilang sedikit di depan dadanya—seakan bertindak sebagai tameng.

"Bukan… apa-apa."

Ibunya mengangkat alis dengan mata berkilat ceria. "Oh ya?"

Pemuda itu menurunkan sendok yang dipegangnya, sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Oh, baiklah. Aku sedang buat kue, Ibu," ia menunjuk loyang berisi adonan _cake_ yang ada di dekat wastafel, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Kue… _chiffon_."

Ia tak menambahkan " _untuk Ibu_ " di belakang kalimatnya.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu menatap loyang berisi adonan sebentar, lalu iris cokelat gelapnya beralih ke pemuda di depannya lagi. "Oh, wah. Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang ingin makan cemilan hari ini," ia tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya, Sasori? Kau melihat gunting tanaman Ibu, tidak?"

Ia mengangguk. "Ada di dekat mesin cuci."

Wanita itu mengangguk, lalu berbalik ke arah pintu. Sejurus kemudian, ia menoleh lagi ke arah putranya yang tengah mengaduk adonan.

"Oh ya, Sasori?" wanita itu tersenyum, "jangan lupa untuk menyetel suhu ovennya sedang saja."

Lalu pintu ditutup.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum kecil, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya.

* * *

 **xxxi.**

"Kau mau beli minum dulu?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeleng. "Tidak usah, deh. Lagipula, memangnya boleh membawa masuk minuman ke galeri?"

Temannya, Ino Blume, hanya tertawa. "Hmm, tidak tahu sih," ia mendorong pintu kaca di depannya perlahan. "Ayo masuk."

Mereka berdua memasuki galeri itu, lalu berpisah begitu sampai di dalam. Ino melihat-lihat bagian yang memajang desain taman, sementara Sakura menuju bagian yang menunjukkan desain ruangan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan perlahan, menyusuri berbagai maket dan bingkai yang menunjukkan rancangan interior dari berbagai desainer serta arsitek yang ikut dalam pameran itu.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah maket yang menunjukkan desain dapur bergaya _vintage_.

Ia mencondongi tubuhnya sedikit untuk melihat lebih jelas detil maket itu. Meja, kompor, kursi, dan lemari yang ada di maket itu didominasi dengan warna cokelat tua. Kelihatan bahwa perabot yang di ada di maket itu dicat dengan tangan, detil-detil seperti ukiran yang ada di lemari dan di lis jendela tampak halus dan elegan. Sakura menyusuri lagi detil yang ada di maket yang menarik perhatiannya itu, sebelum kemudian pandangannya berhenti di kertas kecil di penutup kaca yang menunjukkan nama desainer pembuatnya.

 _Sasori Schnitzer_.

Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya, lalu mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Nama itu kelihatan begitu mencolok.

 _Sasori yang… itu?_

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan, lalu memandang sekeliling. Ia tak menemukan rambut berwarna merah di antara para pengunjung yang ada di galeri itu dari tadi. Hm, mungkin pemuda itu tidak ikut datang ke pameran ini.

 _Jadi, ia bekerja sebagai desainer interior._

Sakura memandangi maket itu sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya ia adalah orang yang menarik. _Sasori_ …

Ia berjalan lagi menyusuri galeri itu, pikirannya dipenuhi bayangan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah memahat miniatur perabotan rumah dengan jari-jari ramping yang terlatih.

* * *

 **xxxii.**

Ia menyantap kue _chiffon_ yang baru jadi bersama dengan Ibunya.

Wanita itu memotong kuenya dengan riang, lalu meratakan krim vanilla yang ada di atasnya. Ia mengunyah perlahan, sebelum kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Enak, Sayang."

Sasori, yang tengah mengunyah kuenya dengan pasif, hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mereka berdua menghabiskan kue mereka dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan setelah itu.

"Oh ya, Sasori," wanita itu meletakkan pisau kue yang dipegangnya, mata cokelatnya menatap putranya dengan pandangan seolah menahan senyum. "Kau tahu…"

Sasori mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau akan… berumur dua puluh empat tahun ini."

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengernyitkan keningnya, tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan itu.

"Lalu?"

Ibunya terdiam sejenak, kelihatan seperti menyusun kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya setelah ini. "Kau tahu.. kebanyakan pemuda seumuranmu…"

Sasori menundukkan pandangannya, menatap kuenya seakan _cake_ rasa keju itu menyimpan sebuah misteri yang begitu menarik.

"…sudah punya… seorang gadis yang…" wanita berambut cokelat itu mengetuk piringnya perlahan, mata cokelatnya berkilat riang, "disukainya."

Nah. _Putusan sudah diucapkan._

Sasori tak mengangkat wajahnya, hanya memperhatikan kuenya dengan mata menyipit seakan potongan _cake_ itu baru saja berubah menjadi tanaman kaktus berduri.

Di seberang meja, Ibunya mengetuk-ngetuk piringnya seolah menunggu jawaban darinya.

Akhirnya, pemuda berambut merah itu menghela napas panjang dan mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. "Apa hubungannya denganku, Ibu?"

Wanita berambut cokelat itu menatapnya dengan sorot terkejut, iris cokelat gelapnya membulat seolah Sasori baru saja mengatakan ' _Ibu, aku tidak menyukai perempuan_ ' padanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, mengira-ngira apakah putranya itu pura-pura tidak sadar atau ia memang agak tidak peka saja.

"Ayahmu melamar Ibu sewaktu ia berusia dua puluh empat, Sasori," ia memberitahu dengan nada yang menyiratkan nostalgia yang menyenangkan. Sasori menaikkan alis.

"Ibu menyuruhku untuk melamar seorang gadis?"

Wanita itu tampak terkejut sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Bukan, bukan," ia menjelaskan dengan nada seolah menahan senyum, "Ibu hanya menyarankanmu untuk…"

Sasori menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"…menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang kau sukai, Sasori," wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan senyuman hangat. "Kau pasti punya seorang gadis yang kau suka, bukan?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu membuat gestur seakan-akan ingin menusuk kuenya dengan garpu dalam-dalam. Setelah dua puluh detik yang berlalu dengan begitu lambat, akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Ibunya dengan pasif, dan menggeleng.

"Tidak."

Ibunya memicingkan matanya, seolah anak itu baru saja mengatakan ' _aku tidak menyukai wanita, Ibu. Aku ingin hidup bersama pria saja._ '

"Sasori, Sayang…" wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, lalu menatap putranya lekat-lekat. Sasori hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan pasif. Setelah lima menit yang berlalu dengan begitu lambat, wanita itu menghela napas panjang dan memakan kuenya lagi.

"Yah, kau mungkin hanya perlu waktu, Sasori."

* * *

 **xxxiii.**

"Kau tahu, Ino? Kurasa pemuda itu benar-benar menarik perhatianku."

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Nah, sudah kubilang apa. Kalian berdua memang cocok."

Sakura menaruh majalah yang tengah dipegangnya ke rak, rona merah menyebar di pipinya. "Tadi sewaktu di pameran, aku melihat karyanya, Ino."

Gadis berambut pirang itu menaikkan alisnya, iris hijaunya menyiratkan sorot ingin tahu. "Oh, ya? Jadi, ia seorang desainer interior?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kelihatannya begitu."

Ino tertawa, lalu menyusuri lagi buku yang ada di rak. "Itu pekerjaan yang keren."

Sakura tersenyum, lalu mengambil salah satu majalah di rak, dan membaca judul-judul artikel yang ada di kovernya. "Aku... ingin bertemu dengannya lagi."

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari _summary_ buku yang tengah dibacanya, dan menatap sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat.

"Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, ia mengatakan hal ini, Ino…"

"Apa?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang, dan tersenyum. "Ia bilang… ' _kurasa kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini._ '"

* * *

 **xxxiv.**

"Apa ini?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap rekan kerjanya dengan sorot tidak percaya. "Itu potret seorang gadis, Sasori."

Rekan kerjanya menaruh kertas yang dipegangnya ke meja dengan ujung jari, seakan benda itu baru saja menodai dirinya. "Dadanya terlalu…" ia menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, seakan berusaha mencari kata sifat yang tepat. "…besar."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu, Deidara Stein, hanya menyeringai lebar begitu mendengar respon rekan kerjanya tadi. "Bukankah itu bagus, _yeah_?"

Sasori meletakkan tangannya di dahinya yang mendadak nyeri. Bocah di sampingnya itu benar- benar membuatnya kesal. "Kau tahu, Deidara? Ini lebih cocok untuk ditaruh di majalah dewasa, bocah."

Deidara tertawa, iris birunya berkilat-kilat ceria. "Aku tahu."

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke komputernya lagi, sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Sebaiknya kau menunjukkan gambar itu ke Kakashi. Ia pasti akan mengapresiasi karyamu itu." tukasnya setengah kesal. Ia menatap desain yang tengah dikerjakannya itu lekat-lekat dengan mata menyipit, seakan gambar yang dilihatnya barusan telah menodai matanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya, _yeah_?"

Sasori mengklik _mouse_ dengan tekanan yang terlalu kuat. "Tidak."

Deidara tersenyum lebar, sebelum kemudian mengambil gambar yang ditunjukannya tadi dari meja. "Oke," katanya seraya berlalu dari situ. "Terima kasih untuk saranmu, _yeah_!"

Lima menit kemudian, seseorang menghampiri mejanya lagi.

"Sasori—"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengklik _mouse_ -nya lagi dengan paksa, sebelum kemudian membalas cepat. "Kalau kau kesini untuk menunjukkan lagi potret Sasuke yang sudah kau edit, Itachi," balasnya tanpa menoleh, "aku akan membunuhmu," tukasnya dengan nada setengah frustasi.

* * *

 **xxxv.**

"Beritahu aku, bagaimana caramu menjalani hidup, Sayang?"

* * *

 **xxxvi.**

Sakura terbangun dengan dering ponsel yang mengagetkannya malam itu.

Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya, lalu menjawab panggilan itu. _Dari nomor tidak dikenal._

"Halo?" ia menggumam dengan nada setengah mengantuk.

"Halo? Sakura Stärke?"

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. _Suara ini sepertinya dikenalnya…_

"Ya, ini aku. Maaf, Anda siapa,ya?"

Sang penelepon terdiam sebentar, sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan suara lirih. "Aku Sasori. Maaf, tiba-tiba…" ia menghentikan kalimatnya, hening melintas di sambungan selama beberapa detik. "Apakah kau punya waktu kosong hari Selasa depan?"

Sakura menaikkan alis, sebelum kemudian mengingat-ingat agendanya. "Ehm, ada. Tapi di sore harinya," balasnya dengan nada bingung. "Ada apa, Sasori?"

Terdengar suara desis statis samar selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian pemuda itu menjawab lagi. "Bisakah kita bertemu sebentar?"

Sakura terdiam, dalam hati terkejut sebentar. "Ehm, bisa," ia menjawab setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak. "Dimana?"

"Kafe Würzig, jam lima," balasnya cepat. Setelah itu, telepon ditutup.

* * *

 **xxxvii.**

Malam itu, Sakura tidur dengan bayangan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah meringkuk sembari memendamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya—tampak tak terjangkau sekaligus dekat di saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

 **Stein =** _stone_

 **Würzig =** _spicy_


	5. Chapter 5

"Beritahu aku, bagaimana caramu menjalani hidup, Sayang?"

* * *

 **[** _kästchen / casket_ **]**

* * *

 **xxxviii.**

Pagi itu Sasori Schnitzer terbangun dengan mata berkantung, selimut yang dipakainya sudah terjatuh entah kemana. Ia turun perlahan dari tempat tidurnya, langkahnya terasa berat dan matanya terasa berkunang-kunang.

Diraihnya handuk yang ada di gantungan balik pintu, lalu segera berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Ia keluar delapan menit kemudian.

Diambilnya kemeja secara acak dari lemari, serta celana panjang denim yang warnanya sudah usang. Dipakainya setelan itu perlahan-lahan, pikirannya tak fokus dan gerakannya terasa lambat. Ia meminum air putih yang ada di meja tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk melihat penampilannya di cermin, lalu meraih ransel dan jaketnya—dan bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Ibunya belum bangun. Ia melirik jam—baru pukul empat. Pantas saja.

Ia menyeduh teh, lalu membuat roti bakar sekadarnya. Kue _chiffon_ sisa kemarin masih ada di tempat kue, ia sengaja tidak memakannya dan meninggalkannya untuk sarapan Ibunya pagi ini. Selesai makan, ia mencuci piringnya pelan-pelan di wastafel, dan meninggalkan rumah tanpa membangunkan Ibunya.

Langit masih gelap sepenuhnya ketika ia berjalan keluar.

* * *

 **xxxix.**

Sakura Stärke terbangun ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat, mengecek ponselnya, menemukan tidak ada pesan atau panggilan—dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

* * *

 **xxxx.**

Belum ada orang sama sekali ketika ia tiba di kantor.

Ia berjalan ke meja kerjanya tanpa suara, lalu meletakkan tasnya dan melepas jaketnya. Ia menyampirkan jaketnya begitu saja di kursi, sebelum kemudian duduk dan menatap layar monitor tanpa menyalakannya.

Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku jaket dan mengecek notifikasi. Ada pesan dari Deidara, namun itu tak penting. Selebihnya, tak ada apapun.

Sejenak ia terpikir untuk mengirim pesan ke kontak gadis itu untuk membatalkan pertemuan besok, namun ia merasa hal itu terdengar konyol untuk dilakukan.

Pintu kantor terbuka lagi setengah jam kemudian. Itachi Schwarz masuk dengan terburu-buru, lalu menutup pintu dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan.

Sasori menaikkan alis.

"Di luar sedang turun salju, Itachi."

Rekan kerjanya hanya menatapnya sebentar, sebelum kemudian berjalan ke mejanya dan melepas mantelnya. "Ya, tapi semua jendela yang ada di ruangan ini ditutup," ia melipat mantelnya lalu menaruhnya di sudut meja. "Kurasa kita akan kekurangan oksigen."

Sasori terdiam, menemukan logika dalam pernyataan Itachi tadi. Ya, itu benar juga. Ia menyalakan komputernya, lalu membuka _notes_ -nya untuk mengecek apakah ada hal yang _urgent_ untuk diselesaikan segera.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Sasori?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati Itachi yang sedang mengeluarkan _sandwich_ dari dalam tasnya. Ia mengangguk, lalu berpaling ke _notes_ -nya lagi.

"Mau _sandwich_? Aku bawa tiga."

Sasori menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih kenyang."

Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan yang bersahabat setelah itu. Sasori mendapati kalau hari ini ia tak punya hal yang _urgent_ untuk dikerjakan, dan memandangi layar komputernya sembari menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

Yah, mungkin ia bisa membuat desain baru.

Ia baru saja ingin mengklik _shortcut_ program pengolah grafis yang ada di layar, ketika matanya berhenti pada _wallpaper_ yang dipasangnya.

Foto air mancur yang ada di taman kota. Diambil pada musim gugur tahun lalu.

Sebuah ide yang tak disangka-sangka muncul di pikirannya.

"Itachi? Boleh aku pinjam mobilmu?"

Rekan kerjanya itu menaruh _sandwich_ -nya, dan mengangguk dengan sedikit bingung. "Tentu saja." Ia terdiam sebentar. "Kau mau kemana, Sasori?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mematikan komputernya, lalu memakai jaketnya dengan terburu-buru. Ia meraih ranselnya, kemudian menghampiri meja Itachi untuk mengambil kunci mobil. "Ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi. Aku kembali nanti sore."

Ia mengambil kunci yang diserahkan Itachi dengan terburu-buru, mengucapkan terima kasih, dan segera menghilang di balik pintu dengan langkah tanpa suara.

* * *

 **xxxxi.**

" _Won't let you got away, say if we ever meet again…_ "

Sakura Stärke meletakkan pulpennya, lalu melirik kubikel gadis berambut pirang yang ada di sebelahnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ino, kau menyetel radionya terlalu keras."

Sahabatnya, Ino Blume, yang tengah menyelesaikan laporannya sembari bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil menoleh, lalu mengecilkan volume radio ponselnya. "Oh, maaf. Tapi lagunya sedang enak, sih."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke _notes_ -nya lagi. "Hmm, iya," ia tertawa kecil. "Aku juga suka lagu itu," ia mengernyitkan keningnya sebentar, lalu mengambil _tip-ex_ untuk mengoreksi kalimat yang salah dituliskan. "Oh, ya… Ino?"

"Hm?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Orang yang kuceritakan waktu itu kemarin meneleponku."

Ino menaruh kertas yang sedang dipegangnya, dan menoleh dengan alis terangkat. "Sasori?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ia bilang apa?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu membetulkan ikatan rambutnya yang longgar sebentar, sebelum kemudian menghela napas sekali lagi. "Ehm… ia memintaku untuk menemuinya besok."

Ino, yang perhatiannya masih terfokus setengahnya pada laporan yang dibacanya, segera menoleh dengan mata berbinar. "Oh, wah! Ajakan kencan?"

Rona merah menyebar di pipi Sakura.

"Bu-bukan!" ia mengibaskan tangannya terburu-buru. "Kau selalu berpikir yang aneh-aneh, deh," ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dengan ekspresi setengah kesal. Namun Ino hanya tertawa.

"Ia… tidak bilang apa-apa sih," Sakura menurunkan tangannya, lalu terdiam seraya memandangi _notes_ di depannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ino menatapnya dengan bingung. "Menurutku?" ia menggeleng seraya tersenyum. "Aku tak tahu, Sakura. Kau yang memutuskan."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengacak rambutnya sedikit, lalu menghela napas pendek. "Menurutmu, sebaiknya aku datang atau tidak, besok?"

Ino, yang ekspresinya tak berubah, hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian menyusuri laporannya lagi. "Datang saja. Kelihatannya ia bukan orang yang mencurigakan…Lagipula ia memilih tempat pertemuannya di tempat umum, Sakura."

* * *

 **xxxxii.**

ia memelankan laju mobil, lalu memarkirnya di bawah pohon oak yang ada di sudut jalan.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mematikan mesin, lalu mencabut kunci dan memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya. Taman itu lengang sepenuhnya—tak ada orang sama sekali yang melintas disana. Salju yang turun sejak tadi sudah berhenti, meninggalkan pepohonan dan semak di taman itu tertutupi oleh lapisan berwarna putih.

Sasori menaikkan _hoodie_ yang ada di jaketnya, lalu berjalan perlahan. Taman ini tampak begitu berbeda saat musim dingin. Yang ada hanya salju dimana-mana, hingga keindahannya tampak berkurang dibanding pada saat musim panas atau musim semi. Ia berhenti di depan kolam air mancur yang ada di tengah-tengah taman, lalu menyentuh permukaannya yang membeku dengan jarinya.

Dingin. Kolam itu beku sepenuhnya—mungkin hingga beberapa sentimeter dari permukaan.

Ia menyusuri permukaan kolam itu dengan jarinya tanpa suara. Dalam sekejap, telunjuknya sudah berubah warna menjadi pucat dan kukunya berubah menjadi sedikit kebiruan. Ia menarik tangannya perlahan, lalu memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya untuk menghangatkannya.

Ayahnya melamar Ibunya di taman ini dua puluh lima tahun lalu.

Ia menyentuh permukaan kolam itu sekali lagi—kali ini dengan tangan kirinya, sebelum kemudian memandangi refleksi dirinya yang membayang samar di permukaan mengkilap es itu. Rambut merahnya yang tertutupi _hoodie_ tampak menyembul sedikit menutupi keningnya, dan matanya berkantung. Ia menggosok matanya perlahan dengan punggung tangan, namun ketika ia menatap refleksinya lagi—kantung mata itu masih ada.

Ia terdiam, sebelum kemudian menegakkan badannya lagi dan berjalan arah bangku taman yang ada di dekat situ.

Bahkan bangkunya pun terasa dingin. Ia memandangi langit yang tampak belum terang sepenuhnya sembari memicingkan mata, lalu menghela napas panjang. Uap hangat meruap dari dalam mulutnya ke udara kosong yang ada di depannya.

Jika Ayahnya masih hidup, mungkin ia tak sabar untuk melihatnya menikah dan menyaksikan sendiri seperti apa gadis pilihan putranya itu.

Sasori merapatkan _hoodie_ -nya, lalu menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin.

Sayangnya, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memandangi kolam yang ada di depannya, bayangan seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang menyerahkan kotak berisi cincin pada seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat panjang melintas di pikirannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dan ketika ia melihat ke depan lagi, bayangan itu menghilang—digantikan dengan kolam air mancur yang airnya tidak menyala dan permukaannya membeku.

Ia tahu bahwa mungkin ia tidak akan menikah—dan hal itu akan mengecewakan Ibunya. _Namun, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal itu?_

Jika ada gadis yang cukup bodoh untuk bisa bersama dengannya, mungkin pada akhirnya ia hanya akan menyakiti gadis itu—dan meninggalkannya.

Sasori menghela napas panjang, seulas senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya yang pucat. Ia tak tahu mengapa, namun ia merasa bahwa dirinya tak benar-benar memiliki kemampuan untuk menjalin hubungan dekat dengan orang lain. Orang lain—kecuali Ibunya.

Seperti ia muncul di dunia ini hanya untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya sendirian.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menggerakkan kakinya yang ditutupi sepatu kets dan kaus kaki wol perlahan, membentuk cekungan di salju. Mungkin ini suatu hukuman baginya akibat perbuatannya di kehidupannya yang telah lalu. Tapi, ia tak begitu peduli.

Di kehidupannya yang sekarang—ia bisa bersama dengan Ibunya lagi.

Itulah yang penting. Selebihnya, hanya seperti potongan-potongan adegan film yang direkam dengan asal saja. Sasori memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya perlahan, lalu menghela napas sekali lagi.

 _Jika ada Ibunya, ia takkan sendirian._

Sasori meraih ponsel dari dalam saku jaketnya, membuka aplikasi memo, lalu mulai mengetik dengan jari-jari yang membeku.

* * *

 **xxxxiii.**

 _Ibu, ada seorang gadis yang kutemui. Rambutnya merah muda dan ia tampak konyol. Tapi gadis ini berkata bahwa ia mengenalku, dan aku juga mengenalnya. Konyol sekali._

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

\- Sasori

* * *

 **xxxxiv.**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda memasuki pintu toko itu, lalu menghampiri konter.

"Selamat sore, ada yang bisa kubantu, Nona?"

Ia tersenyum, lalu menyatakan keperluannya pada pelayan toko itu. "Aku sedang mencari _rotring pen_ , apakah disini ada? Oh ya, sekalian juga pernis yang tahan lama, ya—dan sekotak pastel dua belas warna."

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"…tapi gadis ini berkata bahwa ia mengenalku, dan aku juga mengenalnya. Konyol sekali."

* * *

 **[** _kästchen / casket_ **]**

* * *

 **xxxxv.**

Selasa pagi.

Hari itu, rekan kerjanya—Itachi Schwarz, membuat kehebohan di kantor.

"Itachi, rambutmu…" Kakashi Träge, seorang pegawai senior yang bekerja di bagian logistik, memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu ruangannya—matanya yang tidak tertutupi masker tampak melebar dengan sorot terkejut.

"Kau tampak makin tua," Deidara Stein merespon dengan setengah mencibir.

Ia hanya memandangi rekan kerjanya itu dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau potong rambut lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada ingin tahu, memperhatikan penampilan baru rekan kerjanya itu yang rambutnya telah dipangkas hingga pangkal leher.

Itachi, yang tengah mengacuhkan tatapan sewot yang diberikan Deidara karena merasa diabaikan, menoleh dan tersenyum kalem. "Iya. Adikku meminta aku memotongnya supaya aku terlihat lebih… rapi." Ia mengernyitkan keningnya sedikit, mengedit kata-kata adiknya yang sebenarnya adalah ' _supaya terlihat lebih macho_ '.

"Kau terlihat jadi seperti laki-laki", Deidara, tak meninggalkan kesempatan untuk membuat kesal orang yang tak disukainya itu—berkata cuek, sebelum kemudian menghilang di balik pintu menuju _pantry_.

Tapi di sisi lain, respon dari Hana Braun-lah—desainer muda yang belum lama bekerja disitu—yang terdengar paling dramatis.

"Kau jadi lebih ganteng, Itachi," katanya sambil lalu—tak menyadari bahwa pernyataannya tadi telah membuat pipi pucat pemuda itu memerah gila-gilaan.

Sasori, yang menyaksikan adegan ala-ala drama itu, hanya menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian menyesap tehnya dan berpaling lagi ke balasan _email_ yang sedang diketiknya.

* * *

 **xxxxvi.**

Sakura Stärke tengah berdiri di ruang fotokopi, menunggu _printer_ di depannya selesai mencetak dokumen yang akan diletakkannya di arsip. Sembari mengisi waktu, ia membuka ponselnya untuk mengecek notifikasi.

Hanya ada satu pesan, itupun berisi pemberitahuan reuni SMA dari grup alumni sekolahnya. Setelah itu, tak ada apapun. Ia memandangi _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang memasang gambar pemandangan pohon sakura yang sedang gugur, sebelum kemudian teringat sesuatu.

 _Hari ini, nanti jam lima sore di kafe Kafe_ _Würzig._

Ia membuka aplikasi _Maps_ di ponselnya, mencari alamat kafe itu. Ternyata kafe itu terletak di daerah selatan kota, beberapa kilometer dari kantornya. Ia menghafal arah jalan menuju kafe itu, sebelum kemudian mencatat beberapa informasi penting di _notes_ —lalu menutup ponselnya lagi.

Ketika memasukkan dokumen yang baru selesai dicetak ke map, ia teringat sesuatu.

Dibukanya lagi layar ponselnya, lalu mengklik daftar kontaknya untuk mencari sebuah nomor.

* * *

 **xxxxvii.**

Di meja kerjanya, ponsel yang ditaruh begitu saja di dekat kotak pensil bergetar memecah kesunyian.

Sasori, yang baru selesai menghapus pesan-pesan yang sudah dibaca dari _email_ -nya dan membantu Itachi menyelesaikan pesanan klien—meraih ponselnya dan membuka kunci layar. Sebuah notifikasi pesan muncul.

Ia mengklik ikon _close_ di _browser-_ nya, lalu membuka pesan itu.

 _Selamat siang Sasori, ini aku, Sakura. Apakah nanti kita jadi bertemu?_

 _Sakura Stärke._

Ia mengangkat alis, lalu setelah terdiam sejenak—mengklik ikon _reply_.

 _Ya._

Pesan dikirim.

Dua menit kemudian, ponselnya kembali bergetar lagi.

 _Jam lima, di kafe_ _Würzig kan?_

Ia segera mengklik _reply_ dan mengetik ' _ya_ ', lalu mengirimnya dan langsung mengunci ponselnya lagi setelah itu.

Di arloji kecil yang tergeletak di mejanya, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah satu.

* * *

 **xxxxviii.**

"Kita saling terikat satu sama lain—sayang, aku tak menyadarinya."

* * *

 **xxxxix.**

Sakura Stärke memasuki kafe itu dengan langkah ragu, lalu mencari-cari dengan memandang berkeliling. Pandangannya berhenti pada sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah duduk di meja paling pojok, di belakang sebuah pajangan pohon akasia buatan.

Ia terdiam sebentar—melihat bahwa pemuda itu sepertinya tak menyadari kedatangannya—sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang dan menghampiri meja itu.

* * *

 **xxxxx.**

Di mejanya, Sasori Schnitzer mengaduk _milkshake_ cokelat yang dipesannya tanpa suara, sepenuhnya menyadari kehadiran gadis berambut merah muda itu—namun tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia telah melihat kedatangannya.

* * *

 **xxxxxi.**

"Sasori?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan pandangan mereka berdua bertemu.

Ia mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk segera duduk, dan Sakura menarik kursi dengan canggung. Hening yang terasa familiar menggantung di antara mereka berdua.

"Selamat sore, Sasori," Sakura memecah kesunyian dengan sapaan ramah.

Pemuda berambut merah itu membalas sapaannya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kau terlambat enam menit."

Sakura, yang kaget mendengar pernyataan yang tak disangka-sangka itu, menaikkan alisnya bingung—sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya," ia menghentikan tawanya dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat geli. "Maaf."

Sasori hanya menatapnya sekilas, sebelum kemudian mengaduk _milkshake_ -nya lagi.

Tiga menit kemudian, pelayan datang. Sakura memesan segelas _punch_ strawberry dengan es krim di atasnya, lalu kembali berpaling ke pemuda di hadapannya lagi.

Sasori tengah menyedot _milkshake_ -nya tanpa suara sembari menatapnya dengan sorot pasif.

Sakura, yang tampak geli melihat ekspresi pemuda itu—entah kenapa, tersenyum ceria dengan mata hijau yang berbinar cerah. "Ehm," ia menggumam, lalu terdiam sebentar, "ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasori?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu melepas sedotannya, lalu membalas senyum Sakura dengan anggukan kecil. "Maaf aku tidak memberitahu sebelumnya."

Ia mengambil ranselnya yang ditaruh di kaki kursi, mencari-cari sesuatu—dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dengan ornamen keperakan di sisi-sisi luarnya.

Sakura melongo.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengamati pisau di tangannya sebentar, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Di kehidupan yang sebelumnya, kau pernah membunuhku."

Sakura terdiam—rasa dingin yang samar perlahan merayapi kulitnya.

"Bagaimana kalau," ia menyedot _milkshake_ -nya lagi, sebelum kemudian memandangi Sakura lekat-lekat dengan iris hazel yang tampak buram, "aku yang membunuhmu di kehidupan yang sekarang?"

* * *

 **xxxxxi.**

Pisau lipat itu tampak berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu gantung dari langit-langit ruangan.

* * *

 **xxxxxii.**

Sakura memundurkan badannya perlahan, mencengkeram pinggir meja dengan jari-jari yang membeku.

"Sasori…?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu tak melepaskan tatapannya, iris hazelnya tampak berkilat samar ditimpa cahaya lampu.

"Bagaimana, Sakura… _bocah_?"

Keringat dingin membasahi tengkuknya begitu mendengar frase yang diucapkan dengan nada begitu familiar itu.

Nada seorang Akasuna no Sasori yang tengah memandang lawannya dengan setengah meremehkan—namun tak sungkan untuk memberikan pujian dengan jujur di saat-saat yang diperlukan.

 _Bahkan ia tak mengerti darimana ia bisa mengenal nama Akasuna._

"Tapi… disini banyak orang, Sasori," ia tertawa pelan, berusaha menghilangkan kesan panik dari suaranya. "Aku tak yakin kau bisa melakukannya tanpa menarik perhatian."

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengangkat alisnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh? Aku pernah membunuh dua ratus sembilan puluh delapan orang sebelum ini, bocah," ia mengaduk _milkshake_ -nya perlahan. "Menambah satu lagi tentunya bukanlah hal yang sulit."

.

Sakura memandangi iris hazel sayu itu dengan mata melebar—keringat dingin kini telah membasahi tengkuknya sepenuhnya dan napasnya terasa berat.

* * *

 **xxxxxiii.**

Namun sepuluh detik kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa sepasang mata sayu itu sama sekali tak menyimpan sorot sadis—dan sebagai gantinya, ada kilatan hampir kekanakkan yang menari-nari samar di iris hazel itu.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung.**_

* * *

 **Träge** : _tardy_

 **Braun** : _brown_

* * *

 _ **Additional notes :**_

Hai. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti **Kästchen** sampai sejauh ini. ^^

Akan diadakan sebuah kuis/undian (iseng-iseng) berhadiah pada akhir cerita nanti. Sistemnya, nama-nama para _reviewer_ akan diundi dan yang beruntung akan mendapatkan hadiah dari saya. Apa hadiahnya? Akan diberitahukan di _chapter_ depan. ^^v

Terima kasih sudah membaca. ^^

 _Salam, Chilla._


	7. Chapter 7

Pisau lipat itu tampak berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu gantung dari langit-langit ruangan.

* * *

 **[** _kästchen / casket_ **]**

* * *

 **xxxxxiii.**

Namun sepuluh detik kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa sepasang mata sayu itu sama sekali tak menyimpan sorot sadis—dan sebagai gantinya, ada kilatan hampir kekanakkan yang menari-nari samar di iris hazel itu.

"Sasori…?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya tinggi, merasa bahwa ia dapat menangkap maksud tersembunyi dari pemuda itu—namun tak tahu bagaimana cara menanggapinya. Pemuda di depannya… kelihatannya memiliki cara berpikir yang tidak umum.

 _Tapi bukankah di kehidupan yang sebelumnya pun seorang Akasuna no Sasori berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan?_

Sakura melepaskan pegangannya di pinggir meja dengan perlahan, lalu menurunkan tangannya dan melipatnya di atas pangkuan. Dialihkannya matanya yang tadi berpaling ke arah lain kembali ke depan, dan mata hijau pun bertemu kembali dengan mata hazel yang tengah menatap dengan sorot pasif.

 _Ada kilatan geli yang begitu samar melintas sekilas disana._

Sakura memperhatikan dengan ketegangan yang berganti dengan rasa ingin tahu, ketika pemuda itu menggeser tangannya ke tengah meja, dan meraih pisau lipat di atas meja.

Digesernya lagi tangannya ke depan, dan menaruh pisau itu di samping gelas Sakura.

" _Swiss Army Knife,"_ katanya singkat, lalu menarik tangannya kembali.

Sakura bengong. Kata-kata meluncur hilang begitu saja dari lidahnya.

Hening melingkupi mereka berdua seperti _topping vanila_ di atas donat yang dibuat tanpa gula.

"A—Sasori…?" gumamnya bingung beberapa saat kemudian.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengaduk _milkshake_ -nya dengan kalem, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis di depannya. "Untukmu."

"Eh?!" Sakura melongo.

Sasori menyedot _milkshake_ -nya sedikit, lalu menghela napas panjang—seakan baru saja dihadapkan pada situasi yang melelahkan sekaligus menghibur di saat yang bersamaan. "Kau kira aku akan membunuhmu?" gumamnya pelan sembari mengaduk _milkshake_ -nya, iris hazel itu berkilat-kilat dengan sorot seolah baru saja melihat sesuatu yang lucu. "Oh, maaf sudah membuatmu berkeringat dingin, bocah."

 _Tapi tak ada nada penyesalan sama sekali dari caranya mengatakan kalimat tadi._

Sakura menatapnya dengan mata hijau yang membulat, sejenak bingung antara merasa lega atau marah pada pemuda di depannya ini. Namun ia memilih pilihan yang lain.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu membuka mulutnya, dan tertawa keras.

"Hahahaha, oh… Sasori," ia menutup mulutnya di sela-sela tawanya, lalu menatap pemuda di depannya lagi ketika tawanya sudah mereda. "Jadi, kau sudah berubah rupanya di kehidupan yang sekarang ini? Aku turut senang akan hal itu."

Sasori menghentikan adukannya pada _milkshake_ -nya tiba-tiba—dan memandangi minuman itu seakan baru saja melihat ada lalat mati di dalamnya.

"Huh? Tidak sama sekali," ia menyeringai tipis. "Hanya saja, ibuku bisa terkena serangan jantung bila ia tahu aku telah membunuh orang."

Hening sejenak.

Sakura dapat mendengar ' _jadi aku memilih untuk tidak melakukannya_ ' yang tak terucapkan sebagai lanjutan dari kalimat tadi, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Sejurus kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Sasori…"

"Hm?"

Sakura buru-buru mengatupkan bibirnya lagi, sebelum kemudian menyedot _punch_ -nya dengan canggung. "Ehm, tidak jadi," katanya beberapa saat kemudian.

Namun Sasori mengerti ekspresi Sakura yang tampak seolah ingin menanyakan sesuatu—namun menahannya.

"Ibuku masih hidup di kehidupanku yang sekarang," ia memberitahu dengan nada pasif, namun iris hazel itu tampak menerawang jauh. "Ah ya, Nenekku juga," pandangannya segera berubah menjadi fokus kembali, dan ia memberikan seringai tipis pada gadis di depannya.

Sakura menelan ludah. "Nenek… Chiyo?"

"Siapa lagi?" balas pemuda berambut merah itu seraya mengangkat bahu.

Iris hijau Sakura segera berkilat-kilat cerah. "Oh.. Sampaikan salamku padanya, ya!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Namun ekspresinya segera berubah lagi dengan cepat.

"Ehm, Sasori…" ia menggigit bibirnya perlahan, tampak ragu untuk beberapa saat. "Jadi… berarti—di kehidupan yang sekarang, kau memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Nenekmu?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengambil serpihan es batu yang belum mencair di _milkshake_ -nya dengan sendok, lalu mengunyahnya dengan bunyi ' _krek'_ pelan. "Jika yang kau maksud dengan hubungan baik adalah dengan rutin mengiriminya kue dan mengunjunginya setiap sebulan sekali," ia melemparkan pandangan ke langit-langit dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Maka jawabannya adalah, ' _ya_ '."

Sakura tersenyum. Rasa lega yang nyata muncul memenuhi dadanya—meski ia tak tahu alasannya kenapa.

"Oh," ia menatap pemuda itu dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat ceria. "Aku senang mendengarnya."

Sasori hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil—dan kembali menyendok es batu dari _milkshake_ -nya lagi, lalu mengunyahnya pelan.

Sakura menghabiskan setengah dari _punch_ -nya dengan _mood_ yang terasa ringan—namun keceriaannya langsung terusik ketika pandangannya bertemu lagi dengan pisau lipat di atas meja, yang beberapa saat lalu terlupakan begitu saja.

… _Oh._

"Sasori?" katanya tiba-tiba. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Kenapa kau memberiku _Swiss_ — _err_ , pisau lipat itu?"

Pemuda itu hanya memandanginya dengan iris hazel yang menyipit sedikit, sebelum kemudian melempar pandangannya ke samping.

"Anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena telah mengalahkanku waktu itu."

* * *

 **xxxxxiv.**

Sakura memandanginya dengan terkejut—ditambah beberapa emosi lain yang muncul bersamaan di sorot matanya.

"Tapi…" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar, berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang tepat. "Itu kan… maksudku, itu kan di masa lalu. Sudah lewat lama sekali," ia terdiam, lalu menyedot _punch_ -nya dengan canggung.

Sasori hanya memandanginya pasif selama beberapa detik—sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tidak senang karena telah mengalahkanku?"

"…Eh?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap gadis di depannya lekat-lekat selama beberapa detik tanpa mengatakan apapun, lalu menghela napas sekali lagi. "Anggap saja kau telah melakukan suatu hal yang baik," tukasnya dengan nada yang menyiratkan bahwa topik telah ditutup.

Sakura menatapnya dengan sorot yang masih menyimpan rasa ingin tahu—namun tak menanyakan tentang hal itu lagi setelahnya.

* * *

 **xxxxxv.**

"Ehm, Sasori, apakah kau masih menguasai hal-hal tentang racun?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja di kepalanya.

Pemuda di depannya menyedot _milkshake_ -nya yang kini hampir habis, lalu menaikkan alisnya.

"Racun, ya," ia tersenyum tipis, iris hazelnya dipenuhi sorot nostalgia yang nyata. Sejenak Sakura mengira kalau pemuda itu tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, namun dugaannya meleset.

"Bisa dikatakan aku belum pernah membuatnya lagi sekarang, tapi aku mengoleksi beberapa buku toksikologi di rumah."

Gadis berambut merah itu menatapnya dengan iris hijau yang membulat sekilas, lalu tersenyum. "Oh."

Sasori memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, seakan menilai gadis di depannya. "Apakah kau masih menguasai hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan medis, bocah?" tanyanya balik.

Rona merah muncul perlahan di pipi gadis itu. "Uhm," Sakura tertawa kecil, seolah tersipu akan sesuatu. "Cuma tahu sedikit tentang pertolongan pertama dan semacamnya…. tidak sampai membuat obat atau hal-hal seperti itu," jawabnya seraya memalingkan pandangannya ke samping. "Tapi aku suka membaca artikel-artikel kesehatan, dan menanam beberapa tanaman obat di rumah."

Sasori mengangguk. Sejenak mata mereka berdua bertemu, dan masing-masing dapat membaca pesan tersirat yang tertulis disana; " _Hei, skill kita sepertinya tak sama lagi seperti dulu_."

Kedua pemilik mata itu segera menyadari apa yang tengah mereka lakukan, dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain; Sasori memalingkan pandangannya dengan sorot pasif—sementara Sakura melemparkan pandangan ke samping dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

* * *

 **xxxxxvi.**

Sebelum berpisah, Sakura menyerahkan tas plastik kecil pada pemuda berambut merah yang bertemu dengannya.

"Untukmu," ia segera menyodorkan tas itu tanpa menghiraukan pandangan bingung dari pemuda di depannya.

Sasori membuka ikatan di kantong plastik kecil itu dan melihat isinya.

 _Sebatang rotring pen, sebuah pernis, dan sekotak pastel dua belas warna._

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, lalu memandangi gadis itu dengan sorot bertanya.

"Kau tak menyesal membuang-buang uang untuk membeli semua ini, bocah?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat. Namun Sakura tak mendapati adanya nada mencela pada kalimat sarkastis itu.

"Tidak," balas gadis itu ceria. "Yah, anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena kau telah memberiku infomasi waktu itu," katanya menirukan ucapan Sasori tadi.

.

 _Sakura tak akan melupakan ekspresi kesal—namun dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat seolah menahan geli—yang saat itu muncul di wajah pemuda berambut merah di depannya._

"Begitu, ya," Sasori menyeringai tipis, lalu memasukkan kantong plastik itu ke dalam ranselnya. "Tak kusangkau kau cukup pintar untuk memilih hadiah yang tepat," katanya datar, namun Sakura dapat menangkap senyum kecil yang tersirat di matanya.

"Terima kasih, bocah."

Sakura tertegun sebentar.

"Sama-sama, Sasori," ia segera membalas dengan senyum lebar, "terima kasih juga untuk… ehm, hadiahmu yang tadi."

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengangguk kecil, dan berbalik untuk berjalan ke pintu keluar. Namun suara panggilan dari Sakura beberapa saat kemudian segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasori?" gadis itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, mata hijaunya tampak berbinar-binar.

"Hm?"

"Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Sasori terdiam. Pertanyaan itu sama sekali tak disangka-sangka olehnya. Ia tercenung sebentar, mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata hijau Sakura yang menatapnya dengan sorot berharap— _kenapa bocah itu mendadak jadi konyol begini?_ —dan menghela napas panjang.

"Setiap Selasa sore dan Sabtu, aku punya waktu untuk pergi keluar," balasnya dengan suara rendah. Ia tak menyebutkan ' _hari Minggu'_ sebagai waktu kosongnya juga, karena itu adalah hari yang… _sakral_. Tak boleh diganggu gugat.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang menentukan waktunya?" balas Sakura ceria. "Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti aku akan menghubungimu ya."

Sasori terdiam, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Terserah. Asal jangan memintaku untuk menelepon saja."

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Memangnya… kenapa?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menatapnya pasif. "Aku sedang tak ingin membuang-buang pulsa," tukasnya datar, berharap gadis itu akan kesal setelahnya—namun Sakura hanya tertawa menanggapi kata-katanya itu.

"Oke," balas gadis itu riang. "Sampai nanti, Sasori."

* * *

 **xxxxxvii.**

Mereka berpisah jalan setelah itu—namun ketika Sakura menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati pemuda berambut merah itu tengah melihat ke arahnya juga—lalu segera memalingkan kepalanya lagi ke arah lain di saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

( _Tanpa mereka sadari, tirai panggung dari sebuah kisah yang baru telah terbuka_.)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

 _ **Additional notes :**_

Terima kasih sudah membaca. ^^

Melanjutkan jawaban dari pemberitahuan kemarin: hadiahnya adalah **Kästchen** versi cetak. _Free_ sepenuhnya. Mungkin dengan beberapa tambahan _side-story_ , hehe. :)

Adakah hal yang ingin ditanyakan tentang cerita ini? Oh ya, kritik dan sarannya sangat ditunggu, lho. ^^

 _Salam, Chilla._


	8. Chapter 8

" _Kau… orang yang baik, Sasori."_

" _Aku adalah seorang pembunuh. Di masa lalu."_

" _Sasori…?"_

" _Aku sudah membunuh dua ratus sembilan puluh delapan orang –"_

 _._

 _._

"… _jangan menganggapku sebagai orang baik, Nona."_

 **.**

(– _Kästchen, chapter_ _3_ )

* * *

 **[** _kästchen / casket_ **]**

* * *

 **i.**

Hari sudah hampir gelap ketika ia tiba di rumah.

Ia berjalan langsung ke kamarnya, lalu mengunci pintu. Ibunya belum pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Mungkin ia sedang ada urusan lain.

Dilepasnya jaket dan ransel yang dipakainya, lalu menaruhnya di kursi. Ia merasa begitu lelah hari ini, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sepertinya… terlalu banyak emosi yang tak diperlukan berputar-putar di pikirannya.

Ia berbaring di kasur, bajunya bahkan belum diganti—namun kali ini, ia tak begitu ambil pusing akan hal itu. Iris hazelnya memandangi langit-langit dengan pandangan sayu, namun intens di saat yang bersamaan.

" _Sasori? Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?"_

Ia meraih bantal yang berada di dekatnya segera, dan menutup wajahnya dengna bantal itu seraya menghela napas keras-keras.

 _Mengapa kata-kata gadis itu kemarin terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya?_

Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat, sejenak bingung kenapa ia merasa begitu gelisah akan hal itu. Hei, ' _gelisah'_ bahkan bukanlah sebuah kata sifat yang pernah dipakai oleh dirinya sebelumnya!

Sasori Schnitzer terkenal akan ketenangan dan kepala dinginnya, dan ia tahu betul akan hal itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya pelan-pelan, berharap kalau dirinya akan segera tertidur setelah ini—dan esok pagi ketika ia bangun, ia bisa menganggap segalanya tak lebih dari sekadar mimpi saja.

* * *

 **ii.**

Sakura Stärke tiba di apartemennya dengan ekspresi yang berbinar-binar.

Ia tak tahu mengapa ia merasa langkahnya begitu ringan ketika ia berjalan pulang. Dibukanya pintu apartemennya dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat cerah, lalu masuk ke dalam dan menaruh tas kerjanya di meja.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu memutuskan untuk memakan _pizza_ yang dibelinya di jalan tadi nanti saja. Sekarang, ia merasa tak begitu lapar. Setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya dan menyalakan lampu meja yang ada di atas nakas, ia berbaring di tempat tidur dengan wajah yang tampak lelah namun segar di saat yang bersamaan.

" _Yah, anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena kau pernah mengalahkanku dulu."_

Kata-kata itu terngiang di telinganya, lengkap dengan bayangan sepasang iris hazel yang menatapnya datar ketika kalimat itu diucapkan. Sakura meraih bantal _plushie_ berbentuk apel yang ada di dekatnya, lalu memeluk bantal itu tanpa sadar.

 _Mengapa ia mendapat kesan bahwa pemuda itu sebenarnya memiliki maksud yang baik—namun ia berusaha menutupinya?_

Sakura menghela napas pendek, sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil—dan memutuskan untuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu keesokan harinya saja. Malam ini, mendadak ia merasa terlalu mengantuk untuk mengira-ngira tentang hal itu.

* * *

 **iii.**

Jam dinding yang ada di kantornya telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas siang.

Ia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah desain pesanan klien, dan baru saja membuka _browser_ -nya untuk mengecek _email_ —ketika ia mendadak teringat akan tas plastik kecil yang ada di dalam ranselnya. Ia meraih ransel miliknya yang ada di kolong, lalu mengambil tas plastik kecil yang ada di dalamnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Dipandanginya tas plastik berwarna putih itu dengan pandangan tak terbaca selama beberapa detik.

Setelah satu menit berlalu, ia menghela napas panjang—memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan benda yang ada di dalam tas itu juga pada akhirnya. Yang pertama dikeluarkannya adalah sekotak pastel dua belas warna.

Sasori mengangkat alisnya. Hm, ia hampir selalu mengerjakan desainnya dengan program pengolah grafis di komputer, dan jarang sekali mengerjakannya dengan tangan. Tapi mungkin tak ada salahnya jika ia mencoba menggambar secara manual lagi—sekadar untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Ia membuka lagi tas plastik kecil itu untuk melihat isinya yang lain, namun tak jadi mengeluarkan _rotring pen_ dan pernis yang ada di dalamnya. Saat ini ia tak membutuhkan dua benda itu. Dikaitkannya penutup tas plastik itu lagi, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ranselnya.

Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang ingin menunjukkan desain terbarunya pada rekan kerjanya itu—mengangkat alis begitu melihat sekotak pastel yang ada di atas meja.

"Hei, Sasori? Kukira kau sudah tak pernah menggambar secara manual lagi."

Sasori Schnitzer segera tersadar dari lamunannya, namun meskipun saat itu ia tengah terkejut sedikit—ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkannya.

"Bukan aku yang membeli ini, bocah," ia menggeser pastel itu ke sudut mejanya segera, intonasi suaranya terdengar datar namun terburu-buru di saat yang bersamaan. Rekan kerjanya, Deidara Stein, mengangkat alisnya selama beberapa detik—sebelum kemudian tertawa keras.

"Oh, jadi itu hadiah?" tanyanya ingin tahu—mata birunya berkilat-kilat riang, dan itu membuat Sasori merasa ingin menggaruk meja keras-keras saat itu juga. "Siapa yang memberikanmu itu, Sasori? Ternyata kau bisa menerima hadiah juga, _yeah_."

Ia tak tahu harus merasa kesal atau tertawa sarkastis menanggapi kata-kata rekan kerjanya itu.

"Oh, bisa kubilang itu memang hadiah," ia menjawab datar tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari _homepage browser_ yang ada di monitor, sebelum kemudian menatap Deidara seraya menyeringai tipis. "Dari seorang yang konyol, berisik, dan kurang kerjaan."

.

Ia memberikan penekanan khusus pada dua kata yang terakhir, meskipun frase itu terdengar lucu ketika diucapkan olehnya.

* * *

 **iv.**

Di tempat lain yang ada di kota itu, Sakura Stärke tengah memandangi pisau lipat berwarna keperakan yang ada di tangannya, sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil dan memasukkan lagi benda itu ke dalam laci mejanya.

* * *

 **v.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore ketika seorang pemuda berambut hitam datang dan menunggu di depan pintu kantor itu, mengejutkan Sasori yang tengah membuka pintu.

Iris hazelnya menyipit sedikit. Pemuda ini nampak familiar.

"Sudah jam pulang, kan?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa basa-basi. Sasori memandangi pemuda berambut hitam itu sekali lagi, sebelum kemudian menghela napas pendek dalam hati.

 _Ah,ya_. Ini pasti adiknya Itachi.

Pantas saja ia terlihat familiar. Sasori telah melihat potretnya hampir puluhan kali di layar monitor kakaknya.

"Itachi ada di dalam," balasnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda itu. "Akan kupanggilkan." Ia menambahkan ' _bocah_ ' dalam hati di ujung kalimatnya tadi, namun tidak mengatakannya keras-keras.

Lima detik kemudian, orang yang dicari tadi sudah tiba di depan pintu dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya. Sasori memicingkan matanya sedikit. ' _Ceria_ ' bukanlah sebuah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan Uchiha Itachi, namun sepertinya ekspresi tenang pemuda itu mencair dengan nyata ketika berada di depan adik laki-lakinya.

"Jadi menonton konsernya?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa basa-basi pada kakaknya. Sasori yang mendengarnya mengernyitkan kening sedikit. Bahkan ia belum mengatakan ' _halo_ ' atau menyapa Itachi sama sekali.

Di luar dugaan— _atau mungkin sudah diduga sebelumnya_ —Itachi hanya tertawa kecil, dan menyentuh dahi adiknya pelan dengan dua jarinya.

Sasori, yang tengah mencari-cari sebuah kuitansi dari laci tempat penyimpanan yang ada di dekat pintu, menoleh sedikit ke arah dua orang itu dengan pandangan ingin tahu—meskipun tak ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan.

Adik rekan kerjanya itu— _entah siapa namanya_ —berjengit sedikit.

"Berhenti menyentuh dahiku seperti itu," gumamnya bersungut-sungut. "Aku menyesal telah menjemputmu kesini untuk berangkat bersama."

Itachi hanya tertawa menanggapi kata-kata adiknya tadi—dan untuk sejenak, Sasori merasa bahwa rekan kerjanya itu mendadak terdengar lebih muda dari usianya sekarang.

"Oh, kau baik sekali sudah repot-repot kesini," ia menjawab dengan senyum di suaranya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil tas dulu ke dalam."

Lima menit kemudian, dua orang itu segera berlalu dari kantor—setelah sebelumnya Itachi mengucapkan ' _aku duluan, ya_ ,' pada rekan kerjanya yang lain. Sasori mengawasi kepergian kakak beradik itu di balik jendela yang menghadap ke jalan, ketika mendadak gerimis turun—dan Itachi melepas jaketnya, lalu menyampirkannya pada adiknya untuk menutupi kepala pemuda itu.

Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum kecil dalam hati.

"Kau memperhatikan mereka juga, _yeah_?" sebuah suara ringan mengejutkannya sedikit, dan ia mendapati Deidara Stein tengah berdiri di sampingnya, mata biru pemuda itu memandangi jendela dengan sorot nostalgia. "Kalau melihat mereka berdua, aku jadi ingat sama Kurotsuchi."

Sasori terdiam, sebelum kemudian membalas dengan ' _hm_ ' samar.

"Ia sepupuku, usianya beberapa tahun lebih muda dariku," Deidara melanjutkan dengan nada kalem yang jarang terdengar darinya. "Saat ini ia sedang kuliah di kota lain, dan baru pulang beberapa bulan lagi kalau sudah libur, _yeah_."

Sasori melirik pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya sekilas, dan mendapati kalau sepasang iris biru itu kini tengah berkilat-kilat dengan sorot hangat yang kentara.

"Kami berdua sangat dekat, dan ia selalu menganggap kalau desainku keren, haha," Deidara tertawa, namun bukan tawa meledak-ledak seperti yang terkadang dilakukannya. "Yah, tidak selalu sih. Tapi setidaknya ia menyukai hasil desainku," ia menambahkan dengan nada lebih pelan. Sejurus kemudian, ia menghela napas panjang, dan menyeringai tipis.

"Ah ya, ia juga tak menyebalkan seperti adik si Itachi itu, fufu," gumamnya seraya terkekeh riang hampir pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum kemudian berlalu lagi ke meja kerjanya.

.

Sasori menghela napas tanpa suara, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke jendela—namun kali ini dengan senyum kecil yang berkelip samar di iris hazelnya.

* * *

 **vi.**

' _Selamat sore, Sasori. Ini aku, Sakura. Apakah kita bisa bertemu hari Sabtu besok?_ '

Gadis berambut merah muda itu memandangi layar ponselnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya—dan menekan ikon ' _delete'_ dengan segera.

Layar pesan yang baru kembali muncul, dan ia terdiam sejenak—sebelum kemudian jari-jarinya bergerak lagi mengetikkan kalimat baru.

Ia membaca lagi pesan yang diketiknya. _Wah, hebat_. Ternyata kalimatnya tak ada yang berubah.

Ia buru-buru menekan ikon ' _delete_ ' lagi, dalam hati merasa seperti anak SMA yang konyol. Mengapa sulit sekali mengetik pesan sepele seperti ini? Bahkan orang yang ingin ditemuinya tampak biasa-biasa saja kemarin, tak menunjukkan kesan terganggu atau kesal padanya.

Sakura Stärke menghela napas panjang, lalu memandangi layar ponsel itu sekali lagi. Sejenak ia meragukan apakah kalimat pesannya terdengar konyol, atau terkesan seperti mengganggu orang. Hmm… _masa sih?_

Namun sejurus kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa masalahnya bukan disitu.

Sebenarnya yang paling sulit dari hal yang ingin dilakukannya itu bukanlah mengetik isinya, tapi menekan tombol ' _send_ ' untuk mengirim pesannya.

Sakura Stärke tertawa geli dalam hati, meskipun ia tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal itu.

Ia tak menyangka kalau ini akan menjadi hal yang konyol sekaligus dramatis di saat yang bersamaan. _Seperti menonton drama komedi saja…_

.

Meskipun pemuda berambut merah itu sama sekali bukanlah tipe peran yang akan muncul di sebuah drama komedi—apalagi yang bergenre romansa. _Sama sekali tak mungkin, kan_.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung.**_

* * *

 **p.s** : ada yang memperhatikan kenapa penomorannya berubah ( _kentara, kah_ ) di _chapter_ ini? :p


	9. Chapter 9

' _Selamat sore, Sasori. Ini aku, Sakura. Apakah kita bisa bertemu hari Sabtu besok?_ '

* * *

 **[** _kästchen / casket_ **]**

* * *

 **vii.**

Pagi itu ia bangun dengan mata yang berair dan selimut yang tertendang entah kemana.

Ia bangkit perlahan, mencari-cari selimut yang ada di dekat kaki ranjang, dan sejenak terpikir untuk tidur kembali untuk beberapa menit—ketika menyadari kalau rasa kantuknya hilang saat itu juga. Sembari menggosok-gosok matanya perlahan, ia melipat selimut itu lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, ia memilih baju yang akan dipakainya bekerja hari itu dengan sekenanya. Yang terambil oleh tangannya adalah selembar kaus lengan panjang bertuliskan nama klub ilmiah remaja tempatnya bergabung semasa SMA dulu, beserta nomor angkatan di bagian dadanya. Kaus itu dikenakannya segera, lalu ia mengambil korduroi abu-abu yang tergantung di balik pintu sebagai bawahannya.

Mungkin setelan yang dipakainya sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang cocok untuk digunakan bekerja— _karena_ _terkesan terlalu santai dan seperti anak SMA yang hendak jalan bersama teman_ —namun ia tak ambil pusing. Lagipula ia bekerja di sebuah kantor desain, dan pakaiannya saat ini setidaknya masih bisa dikatakan lebih baik dibandingkan Deidara Stein yang waktu itu datang mengenakan jubah hitam dan penutup mata berbentuk teropong di wajahnya.

' _Kau tidak tahu cosplay, yeah? Duh_ ,' ia ingat rekan kerjanya berkata begitu sewaktu ia memandanginya dengan aneh, dan ia hanya mengangkat bahu setelahnya meskipun ia tak tahu apa karakter yang Deidara perankan dan mengapa ia tak memakai wig atau semacamnya.

Nah, bagus. _Sekarang ia malah memikirkan tentang bocah konyol itu._

Sembari menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan untuk mencari distraksi, ia membuka gorden jendelanya. Di luar, salju sudah mulai mencair. Ia tersenyum tipis dalam hati, lalu membuka jendelanya.

Sepertinya musim semi sebentar lagi tiba.

* * *

 **viii.**

Selagi menunggu kereta ia menyempatkan untuk mengecek ponselnya, dan mendapati kalau ia merasa terkejut sedikit begitu melihat tidak ada pesan yang masuk; selain jarkom pemberitahuan dari grup kantornya. Segera ditutupnya lagi ponselnya, dalam hati merasa heran kenapa ia merasa terkejut—dan menyadari bahwa dirinya telah men- _scroll_ kolom pesan beberapa kali, seakan menunggu sesuatu.

* * *

 **ix.**

Sebelum naik ke lantai tempatnya bekerja, Sakura Stärke mampir sebentar ke _bakery_ yang ada di seberang jalan untuk membeli roti isi. Sebelum keluar, ia duduk sebentar di _bakery_ itu untuk minum teh—dan mengecek ponselnya.

Ada pesan dari Ino. Ia bilang kalau ia baru bisa datang kerja setelah jam istirahat nanti karena ada acara keluarga yang penting. Sakura tersenyum dalam hati, sebelum kemudian membalas pesan itu. Setelah pesan dari Ino, hanya ada pemberitahuan dari operator—yang segera dihapusnya tanpa membacanya hingga selesai.

Namun ia menyadari kalau ia masih belum menutup layar menu _message_ yang ada di ponselnya, dan malah men- _scroll_ bagian _inbox_ beberapa kali.

Sakura menaikkan alis sedikit, lalu memandang layar ponselnya sekali lagi—sebelum kemudian mematikan layar sembari menghela napas panjang.

* * *

 **x.**

Ia tiba di kantornya, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa ruangan itu masih sepi dan baru Itachi Schwarz seorang yang ada disana.

Tidak heran. Sekarang masih pagi buta. Ia menutup pintu, lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Sewaktu melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di sandaran kursi, ia mendengar Itachi tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

 _Tanpa perlu menebak-nebak, ia sudah tahu siapa orang yang berada di ujung sambungan telepon itu._

"…Serius kau tidak mengantuk?"

Sasori membuka buku _notes_ -nya, berusaha untuk mengabaikan percakapan yang ada beberapa meter di sebelahnya—namun suara Itachi terdengar terlalu jelas di ruangan sepi itu.

"…Kita baru sampai rumah jam satu kemarin. Lagipula kau sepertinya kembung karena kebanyakan minum soda."

Terdengar balasan sayup-sayup, yang terdengar seperti suara orang marah-marah—Sasori dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa rekan kerjanya itu tidak pernah memakai _headset_ setiap kali ia menelepon.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, adik kecil."

Di sisi lain ruangan, Sasori menahan keinginan untuk memutar bola matanya secara konyol. _Tentu saja_. Ia pasti merasa kesal bila punya kakak yang memperlakukan dirinya seperti balita yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Ia menduga orang manapun pasti akan merasa kesal—atau setidaknya, protes berat.

"…Kau sebaiknya izin kerja dulu hari ini. Aku bisa menelepon bosmu untuk memberitahu kalau kau sedang kelelahan."

Nada suara rekan kerjanya terdengar begitu sungguh-sungguh sewaktu mengatakan itu. Sejenak pemuda berambut merah itu terpikir kalau Itachi Schwarz lebih cocok untuk berperan sebagai seorang Ayah yang overprotektif pada anak perempuannya dibanding seorang kakak yang selalu cemas pada adiknya yang berumur… _dua puluh dua tahun_.

 _Hei, dua puluh dua itu sudah termasuk usia dewasa, omong-omong._

Di ujung sambungan, samar-samar terdengar nada suara yang sedang menggerutu.

Dalam hati Sasori memarahi dirinya sendiri karena sudah mencampuri terlalu banyak secara tidak sengaja—dan berusaha fokus ke daftar detil pesanan klien yang sedang dibacanya. Namun sepertinya, telinganya sedang tidak ingin berkompromi dengannya untuk hal ini.

"Oh, kalau ada apa-apa, langsung hubungi saja, aku akan langsung jemput kesana—"

Terdengar nada sambungan yang diputus mendadak.

Dari sudut matanya, ia mendapati Itachi yang menjauhkan telepon itu dari telinganya perlahan, sebelum kemudian menatap layar selama beberapa detik dan memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya.

"Oh, Sasori, kau sudah disini daritadi?" pemuda berambut hitam itu berpaling ke rekan kerjanya, tampak baru menyadari kehadirannya. Sasori membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Apakah menurutmu kau tidak terlalu mencemaskan adikmu… Itachi?" tanyanya kemudian. Sejenak ia hendak mengatakan ' _kau memperlakukan adikmu seperti bocah yang baru masuk playgroup_ ,' namun memutuskan untuk menggantinya menjadi kalimat lain.

Itachi Schwarz, yang saat itu tengah membuka tutup _tumbler_ berisi teh manis hangat yang dibawanya dari rumah, menaikkan alisnya sedikit—lalu tertawa kecil. "Oh? Biasa saja kok, Sasori," balasnya dengan suara ringan, lalu menyesap teh dari _tumbler_ -nya.

Namun pemuda berambut merah itu menangkap sorot… panik yang membayang sekilas di iris hitam rekan kerjanya itu.

Atau mungkin ia hanya salah lihat.

"Kurasa adikmu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri," ia bergumam pelan pada diri sendiri, tak mengharapkan balasan dari komentarnya tadi. Namun di luar dugaan, Itachi segera menegakkan badannya,dan menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan sorot yang mendadak serius.

"Aku cemas. Itu saja."

Sasori menaikkan alis. "Cemas karena apa?"

Itachi meliriknya sekilas, lalu melempar pandangannya lagi ke arah jendela. "Kau pernah kehilangan seseorang dalam hidupmu, Sasori?"

Ia tak berkomentar mengapa rekan kerjanya itu membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lagi. "Kehilangan seseorang?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangguk. "Yang sangat penting."

Sasori memandangi layar komputernya dalam diam selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian menatap Itachi dengan sorot kontemplatif.

"Jadi karena itu kau cemas?"

Rekan kerjanya itu hanya menghela napas panjang, sebelum kemudian tersenyum simpul padanya. "Percayalah, kau akan keheranan bila kuberitahu alasannya, Sasori."

Nada suara Itachi terdengar sedih sekaligus dipenuhi rasa bersalah ketika mengatakannya—namun pemuda berambut merah itu tak bertanya dan hanya diam seolah mengerti.

.

Di luar, salju yang menutupi aspal perlahan mencair.

* * *

 **xi.**

Ino Blume tiba di ruang kerjanya dengan raut wajah ceria.

"Hai, Sakura!" sapanya riang, lalu menaruh tasnya di meja. Sakura, yang saat itu tengah membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di mejanya dengan terburu-buru, segera berseri-seri sewaktu melihatnya.

"Oh, halo, Ino," ia membalas dengan senyum lebar. Berbicara dengan sahabatnya itu selalu berhasil menaikkan _mood_ -nya, terutama dalam kondisi _hectic_ seperti ini. "Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah tadi di rumah bibiku, kau sendiri?" balasnya, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya segera berubah—seolah teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Sakura! Kemarin kau bertemu dengan pemuda itu di kafe, ya? Haha."

Rona merah segera menyebar perlahan di pipi gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, ia langsung tahu pemuda yang dimaksud Ino itu siapa.

"He…? Kau tahu darimana?"

Ino menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahnya seraya tersenyum iseng. "Sai yang memberitahuku. Katanya ia waktu itu melihat kau sedang minum berdua bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah," ia mengernyitkan keningnya sedikit, lalu menyeringai geli. "Katanya kau sepertinya sedang berbicara seru dengan pemuda itu."

Sakura menelan ludah perlahan. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa definisi dari ' _berbicara seru_ ' menurut pemuda pucat itu—dan tak berminat untuk mencari tahu.

"Ahahaha, Ino, kau pasti akan kaget kalau kuceritakan apa yang terjadi waktu itu."

Kedua alis gadis berambut pirang itu segera bertaut. "Nah, kalau begitu kau berutang cerita padaku, Sakura, _dear_!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terkekeh pelan, sebelum kemudian menatap sahabatnya dengan sorot geli. "Tapi bagaimana kalau kubilang, bila di awal pertemuan ia menodongkan pisau padaku?"

Iris cerah gadis berambut pirang itu segera melebar begitu mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya tadi.

"Hee? Serius?!"

Sakura hanya tertawa, sebelum kemudian memulai kisahnya.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung.**_

* * *

 _ **personal notes:  
**_

 _to be honest, family is something which is emphasized in Kästchen. did you notice it?_

 _._

~C.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 **[** _kästchen / casket_ **]**

* * *

 **xii.**

"Hoi! Ada inspeksi, ada inspeksi!"

Saat itu baru jam setengah sepuluh pagi. Suasana kantor desain itu yang tenang dan tenteram, terganggu oleh sebuah kericuhan—lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah berteriak-teriak dengan heboh.

"Ada apa, sih?" Kakashi Trage, pegawai bagian logistik yang biasanya cuek dan hampir selalu tenang itu membuka pintu ruangannya, dan menoleh keluar dengan kening berkernyit. Tak pelak lagi bahwa pasti ia merasa terusik oleh suara hampir melengking dari rekan kerjanya itu.

"Kau tak tahu hari ini hari apa, Kakashi?" Deidara Stein menghentikan pengumumannya sejenak, lalu menoleh ke seniornya itu dengan heran.

Di mejanya, Sasori mengambil _headset_ yang hampir tidak pernah dipakainya dan memutar _streaming soundtrack_ dari _ending_ Coraline. Ia merasa tak perlu repot-repot berpartisipasi dalam dialog tak terlalu penting itu.

"Hm? Sekarang Kamis," balas Kakashi santai. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Deidara menahan keinginan untuk menepuk dahinya saat itu juga. "Sekarang tanggal 16 Agustus, _yeah_! Adaaa..." ia memberi jeda dengan dramatis. "...inspeksi dari bagian HRD!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sontak segera melirik jam yang ada di dinding, kecuali Sasori yang masih berkutat dengan _rendering_ -nya.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Santai saja, paling nanti juga terlambat datangnya."

Hana Braun, yang daritadi memperhatikan percakapan itu dengan alis terangkat menoleh ke meja Itachi Schwarz yang ada beberapa meter di belakangnya. "Perwakilan dari HRD yang datang kesini orangnya masih sama seperti yang bulan lalu, kan?"

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya, lalu memberi anggukan kecil. "Iya. Seperti biasa."

"Sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari?"

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap gadis itu dengan bingung. "Aku tidak tahu, Hana."

Gadis berambut cokelat itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Loh, kau kan sepupunya, Itachi."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil. "Tidak berarti aku tahu, Hana..." ia melirik jam tangannya, "hm, mungkin ia tiba disini jam sebelas."

.

Di sudut lain dari ruangan itu, Sasori Schnitzer sedang mengganti _playlist_ yang diputarnya, sepenuhnya cuek pada obrolan penasaran yang tengah terjadi di ruangan itu.

* * *

 **xiii.**

"Hei, Ino, coba baca deh. Menurutmu ini bagaimana?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan oleh sahabatnya, dan membaca teks yang tertera di layar. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengangkat wajahnya lagi dengan senyum tertahan.

"Ya ampun, Sakura. Ini sudah pesan keberapa yang kau ketik?"

Sakura Stärke mengernyitkan keningnya dengan ekspresi sewot. "Itu baru drafnya, Ino!"

Ino Blume sejenak tampak seperti ingin tertawa geli, namun memutuskan untuk menahannya. "Draf? Memangnya kau mau bikin novel?"

Sakura hanya menghela napas keras-keras, lalu menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ini tak semudah yang kau pikirkan, tahu," balas gadis itu defensif. Namun Ino hanya terkekeh geli, sebelum kemudian menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu dengan bersemangat.

"Jadi, kau minta saranku?"

Sakura segera mengangguk.

"Saranku, tinggal klik _send_ saja," tukasnya singkat. "Mudah, kan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sengit.

Ino menghela napas panjang. "Santai saja, Sakura! Kau saja bisa mengirim selusin _chat_ dalam waktu sepuluh menit ke Sasuke, kok," katanya santai, "apa bedanya dengan yang ini?"

Rona merah yang samar menyebar cepat di pipi gadis itu, sebelum kemudian ia melempar pandangannya ke samping. "Yang ini beda, Ino!" balasnya sengit. "Kau tidak bisa sembarangan omong kepadanya... habis, sepertinya ia orangnya serius sekali..."

Ino menaikkan alisnya. "Sasuke juga serius. Tak punya rasa humor, malah."

Sakura menggaruk-garuk pipinya sedikit. "Hmm, kalau yang ini masih punya, sih," katanya setengah terdistraksi. "Tapi... _ugh_ , dia itu kadang-kadang kelihatan seram, Ino."

"Duh, kenapa kau selalu tertarik dengan tipe-tipe yang seperti ini, sih," tukas gadis berambut pirang itu seraya menghela napas panjang, namun kilatan geli menari-nari di mata hijau cerahnya. Sejurus kemudian, Ino segera menyerahkan ponsel yang dipegangnya kembali ke pemiliknya.

"Nih, sudah dikirim."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, lalu menatap kolom pesan yang sudah memunculkan dua tanda centang di bawahnya.

"HAH?! Ino, apa yang kau lakukaaaaan!"

* * *

 **xiv.**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas ketika mendadak pintu kantor desain itu terbuka dengan dramatis.

"Selamat siang semuanya!" seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang mengenakan kacamata lebar masuk dengan membawa beberapa tumpuk kardus pipih di tangannya. "Aku ba—"

"Obito, kau telat satu jam," Kakashi Trage memotong dengan nada mengantuk.

Pemuda itu, Obito Schwarz, segera melemparkan tatapan galak ke pegawai berambut perak itu. "Tadi aku mengantar Nenekku dulu ke pernikahan anak temannya, tahu!" balasnya sengit. "Kau sendiri lebih sering telat daripada aku, Kakashi..." ia menambahkan dengan nada prihatin.

Kakashi Trage hanya mendengus pelan, namun ada binar geli yang berkilat-kilat di matanya.

Itachi segera berdiri dari meja kerjanya, lalu membantu Obito mengangkat kardus-kardus itu ke meja. Deidara, yang tampak penasaran, merasakan firasat baik ketika melihat _sachet-sachet_ saus tomat yang diselotip di samping masing-masing kardus—lalu menghampiri mereka berdua untuk melihat tulisan di atasnya.

"Wow..." mata biru tua pemuda itu segera berbinar-binar. "Pizza, _yeah_!"

Kakashi yang keheranan ikut menghampiri temannya itu. "Untuk apa kau membawa pizza, Obito?"

"Oh, hari ini ayahnya Itachi ulang tahun!" pemuda berkacamata itu memberitahu dengan ceria. "Jadi kita makan-makan, wohoho."

"Eh, benar? Kalau begitu, sampaikan selamat padanya dan bilang kalau aku minta tambahan bonus akhir bulan, _yeah_ ," Deidara menyela dengan tak tahu malu.

Di sebelah Obito, Itachi Schwarz hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Terima kasih, Herr Obito," Hana Braun bangkit dari mejanya, lalu membantu pemuda itu membuka tali pengikat yang ada di kardus. "Sampaikan selamat pada Herr Fugaku, ya."

Pemuda berkacamata itu menghentikan kegiatannya memisahkan _sachet_ saus tomat sebentar. "Obito saja, Hana," katanya seraya tersenyum. "Tidak perlu formal begitu."

Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh samar. "Sepertinya ada yang lagi modus, hmm...," ia mengomentari dengan setengah berbisik. Namun yang diisengi mendengarnya.

"Apa sih, Kakashi!" balasnya seraya memutar-mutar bola matanya kesal. Itachi yang mendengar kericuhan kecil dari dua orang itu melirik Hana sejenak, namun gadis itu tampaknya santai-santai saja dan tidak ambil pusing.

Deidara, yang menyadari kalau ada orang yang belum bergabung, segera memanggil rekan kerjanya yang masih berkutat di depan komputernya. "Hoi, Sasori! Kau tidak mau pizza, _yeah_?"

Sasori Schnitzer, yang merasa seseorang memanggilnya, melepas _headset-_ nya perlahan.

"Ada apa? ia menoleh ke arah suara tadi.

Deidara mengedikkan dagunya ke samping, memberi isyarat pada rekan kerjanya itu untuk melihat sendiri. "Hari ini ayahnya Itachi ulang tahun. Jadi hari ini kita makan-makan, _yeah_!"

Sasori bangkit dari mejanya, lalu menghampiri rekan kerjanya yang lain—beberapa kotak pizza ada di atas meja yang dikeliling mereka, satu di antaranya telah dibuka.

Itachi yang baru saja mengambil sepotong, mengisyaratkan pemuda berambut merah itu untuk mengambil bagiannya. Hana dan Deidara saat ini tengah menambahkan saus di atas pizza mereka dengan antusias.

"Inspeksinya tidak jadi?" Sasori bertanya pada Obito yang saat itu tengah mencari-cari _sachet_ saus sambal di antara saus tomat yang ada. Pemuda berkacamata itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, sementara yang lain menunggu jawaban darinya dengan berdebar-debar; kecuali Itachi dan Sasori.

"Oh? Aku hampir lupa, hehe. Hari ini libur dulu," katanya santai, lalu tersenyum gembira ketika akhirnya berhasil menemukan saus sambal yang terselip. "Diundur jadi besok, ya."

Deidara, Hana, dan Kakashi dalam hati menahan keinginan untuk menepuk dahi dengan kecewa ketika mendengar pengumuman itu.

.

"Sasori, kau seharusnya jangan tanya!" Deidara berbisik kesal pada rekan kerjanya itu ketika Obito tengah berbicara dengan Itachi. "Kau merusak suasana, _yeah_..."

* * *

 **xv.**

Ketika tengah mengambil botol minumnya, Sasori Schnitzer merasakan ponsel yang ada di sakunya bergetar. Ia merogoh sakunya, lalu membuka kunci ponsel itu.

Ada notifikasi pesan masuk di layar.

Ia mengangkat alis begitu melihat nama pengirimnya, lalu membuka pesannya dengan ingin tahu.

" _Selamat siang, Sasori. Ini aku, Sakura. Apakah kau ada waktu hari Sabtu besok? Bisakah kita bertemu di kafe yang kemarin lagi?_ "

* * *

 **xvi.**

Di sisi lain kota itu, seorang gadis berambut merah muda memandangi ponselnya dengan napas tertahan ketika mendapati tanda centang dua yang berada di bawah kolom pesan kini telah berubah warna menjadi biru muda.

"Duh, Ino! Sudah dibaca olehnya, bagaimana nih?" katanya dengan kepanikan yang tak perlu. Di sebelahnya, Ino yang tengah menghitung sesuatu di kalkulator hanya terkekeh geli.

"Ya sudah, tunggu saja balasannya..."

Satu menit berlalu begitu saja, sementara Sakura menepuk dahinya dengan ekspresi kesal sekaligus menahan tawa.

"Uh, cuma di- _read_ saja rupanya. Dasar tidak sopan..." ia tertawa dengan nada kering, sedangkan Ino melirik layar ponsel sahabatnya itu dengan ingin tahu.

"Haha, lihat baik-baik, dong," gadis berambut pirang itu menunjuk kolom status yang ada di bawah nama kontak. "Dia masih mengetik, Sakura."

Sakura Stärke segera menghentikan tawanya, lalu melihat tulisan ' _typing..._ ' yang ada di bawah nama kontak—dan menghela napas lega, entah kenapa.

.

Bahkan di saat ia saling berbalas pesan dengan Sasuke dulu tidak pernah seheboh ini—meski masih bisa dibilang agak menguras emosi juga, sih. _Kenapa, ya?_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung.**_

* * *

 _ **Herr = Sir, Mr.**_

 _ **.**_

 _trivial fact_ : oh ya, 16 Agustus itu emang beneran ulang tahunnya Uchiha Fugaku. hehe.

* * *

ANNOUNCEMENT:

Kästchen _break_ dulu ya sampai akhir November. Danke! ^^

.

(^ **a.n** : maaf sampai sekarang belum di- _update_. lagi _hectic_ di RL + lagi berusaha beres2 sesuatu, jadi hiatus dulu untuk beberapa bulan ini. maaf jadi php sama _readers_ T.T terima kasih banyak untuk _feedback_ \+ _support_ -nya yaa.)

( ** _p.s_** : _good luck_ untuk yang sbmptn taun ini. semoga dpt yg terbaik ya. ^^)

 **\- 19.04.2016**


End file.
